The Lies He Tells Me
by Ladymav9
Summary: Anastasia Steele thought her life was just starting. She just graduated from College and met the man of her dreams while on vacation. In a turn of events Ana's dream guy is not who she thought he was and finds herself in a dangerous situation. When the truth comes out will she be able to accept what he tells her? *AU*OOC*Dark Story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I was going to do a story based off a movie but decided after reading M. Never's book called Claimed that this would be a good fanfiction. It is loosely based on the book and has some twists and turns that Christian and Anastasia will have to overcome. All characters belong to EL James and the inspiration came from some of the ideas from M. Never with my own twists to it. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

 **The Lies He Tells Me**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Christian**

I stare at the stolen picture on my phone and brush my index finger over her plump lips. I never thought that I would end up here. After experiencing everything I did in my teens I thought that I would be dead from an OD on drugs like my whore of a mother or in prison.

My adopted parents gave myself and siblings every opportunity in life. Money, education, life experiences and travel but none could satisfy the monster in me. I began fighting and rebelling against anyone who crossed in my path. I was an angry child with no outlets. Therapists couldn't get a handle on me. Not that I let them get close to me. Who wants to talk about feelings or about your crack-whore mother who died and left you with the fall out?

I started drinking out of Carrick's locked cabinets that held the most expensive liquor. Damn, that was good stuff. Of course, they found out and sent me to a 'camp' for rich kids.

When that didn't work, Grace sent me over to a friend of hers to work on her yard. Manual labor was supposed to cleanse the soul. That was an entirely new experience in itself.

Enter Elena Lincoln.

She whored herself to me and I took every advantage that she gave. I didn't care that she was twice my age or that she was married. She gave me a release that I was looking for. I fucked her on every surface in her house and property that she had. She even suggested that I tie her hands so that she wouldn't touch my chest.

They say boys fall in love with their mothers. Elena was just like that crack whore but without the drugs. Her moral standards weren't any higher.

After about a month she lead me down to the basement of her home. We had to go through a hidden door in her office and when she opened the door and I saw her room of torture I felt like I was in heaven. She took me around the room and introduced me to every item in there. I thought Christmas had come early until she said that I was to be her submissive.

Fuck that. I bow to no one. Or so I thought.

Elena explained how the Dom/Sub relationship worked in BDSM and that since she allowed me to have control over her the last month it was only fair that she take the control now. It sounded fair at the time but as the days went on I realized that maybe this wasn't something I wanted to be a part of but had no way out. Would my parents even believe me if I told them?

Week after week she beat me until I finally broke and gave her my submission. I was hers to do with as she pleased. The marks on my back show a constant reminder of how weak I truly was as a kid. She molded me to be exactly what she wanted and her reward for me was sexual release. I was too afraid to tell anyone and fell in line to everything she said. My parents thought that Elena was the 'second coming' getting me straightened out. I was a good student, respectful teenager like my other siblings and started participating at family functions.

The moment I turned eighteen and graduated I bolted from my life and never looked back. I didn't let anyone know about what I was planning or where I was going. I left a letter for Grace, thanking her for the life she and Carrick gave me but that I wanted to lead my own life and to never return.

That was ten years ago and I kept that promise. I never returned to Seattle or stepped foot in the state of Washington again. I met up with a buddy of mine, Jason Taylor, who I had met a week before graduation and hit the road.

"You ready for this?" Jason says as he approaches me and brings me out of the cloud of thoughts from my childhood.

He sits down in the chair across from me in our jet and buckles his seatbelt.

"I guess I have to be." I sigh as my head starts to pound.

"Look, if it's too much then I will take the lead on this one. I've read up on it and can make it happen." I shake my head knowing that I need to be the one who handles this deal.

"I got it." I say looking out the window as we approach a place that I haven't seen for over ten years.

I pocket my phone and wait for our descend.

"Good. Luke is already there and has been making the arrangements for when the 'Big Boss' arrives. We need this to work Christian. Everything that we have worked for the last nine months is going to finally pay off. We just need this last acquisitions and then we will be at the finish line and sitting pretty for the rest of our lives." Jason says.

I nod. I know how important this is but I can't bring myself to enjoy this moment. I had no clue that _she_ would be a part of all of this. I only met her two months ago in Miami and thought that this could be my more in life. A way to live a happy and fulfilled life. The American Dream. I could do this last business deal and then walk away and then go to her to offer her the world.

I take out my phone again and look over the picture one more time. I want to remember every detail about her; every curve of her body; the smell of strawberries and vanilla. The way her name rolled off my tongue when we made love.

Anastasia.

That sweet name for a goddess of a woman. She is still in every dream I have. My nightmares have become less and are filled with my wild nights of those six weeks.

 **TWO MONTHS AGO**

I remember the first time I saw her from across the pool at the Resort in Miami. She was wearing the tiniest bikini that barely covered her beautiful body. She was with a friend laying out by the pool drinking some girly drinks. She had a book in hand and was ignoring all the male attention that was being thrown at her. Her friend was soaking up all the male attention and flirting with anyone who had a dick. But not my girl. No, she kept to herself and had her nose in a book the entire time. She finally fell asleep and I paid the waiter to move the umbrella to cover her sun kissed skin so that it wouldn't burn.

I watched her the rest of the day and when they decided to head back to the room I followed. We shared an elevator ride but I stayed towards the back of the packed ride to just watch her closely. She was perfect and didn't even know it. I listened in on their short conversation and learned their names and that they would be having dinner in the restaurant downstairs at seven.

Good. Me too!

They exited the tenth floor and Anastasia swayed her hips off and made her way to her room. I was disappointed when the doors closed and I couldn't see her. I made my way up to the twentieth floor and pulled out my phone and laptop.

"Hello?"

"Barney, I need to get some information on two women in the Resort. They are staying on the tenth floor and their names are Kate and Anastasia." I tell him.

Barney is our IT guy at our company TAG Industries. He is a whiz with computers and can hack anything. In our line of work, you can only supply the best. He has been with us the entire time. Barney doesn't like to get his hands dirty so we leave him in his room full of computers and monitors.

"That's it? That's all you got?"

"Yep." I answer briskly.

"Come on Christian, you have to give me a little more than that. I'm good but that is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"I don't care what you have to do. Find out what I need and have it to me before six-thirty tonight." I hang up the phone and went to have a cold shower.

I was down by the restaurant before seven and went and sat at the bar until I saw them come in. Barney emailed me all the info I needed as they approached the hostess.

Anastasia was wearing a short white tight fitting dress that hugged her curves and sky-high heels. She looked absolutely stunning with her tanned skin and curly brown hair.

Her friend was wearing something that left nothing the imagination and looked as though she should be working the corner later this evening.

I watched from afar and checked the email that Barney sent.

Anastasia Steele was twenty-one years old and had just graduated college at WSU. She is the daughter of Raymond Steele who owns a large shipping company on the west coast in Seattle, Washington.

 _Great. Just the place I have avoided the last ten years of my life_.

She is an only child and doesn't have a history of being in relationships.

I looked over at their table and see that they are almost done with their meal. I quickly pay my tab at the bar and tell the bartender that I want to pick up their table as well. I watch him tell the waitress and see her walk over and let them know that the bill has been settled. She points over in my direction and I lift my bourbon filled tumbler in their direction.

Anastasia gives a shy smile and walks over to me.

"Thank you for the meal." She says in the most angelic voice.

"Your welcome, Angel." I say before thinking.

 _Angel? Really Christian? Why not just hand your balls over to her now?_

She forms the most perfect blush that covers her cheeks and moves down towards her ample chest.

"If you were going to pay for the food you should have joined us so that you could have tasted what you paid for." She says.

I know that she doesn't intend to make that sound seductively but DAMN!

I give her a smirk.

"I would much rather taste your lips instead of food." I say boldly.

And just when I think that she couldn't blush anymore, she proves me wrong and turns scarlet red.

"Ana!" We both turn and see her friend coming over with a guy on her arm and his buddy behind him. "Hey these guys are heading out to the bonfire down by the beach and wanted to escort us there."

No way in hell is Anastasia going with that fucktard. She turns to me looking with pleading eyes for me to speak up and save her. And I am all too happy.

"Well, she and I will meet you there. We are going to have a drink and then we will head over and meet up with you." I offer.

Her friend looks me up and down and her group leaves. What kind of friend leaves her with a stranger? Didn't they learn about 'Stranger Danger' in school? I could be a serial killer or worst a kidnapper who is into human trafficking.

I shake those thoughts from my head and focus back on my Angel.

"Now I have to thank you for the meal and a night with drunken idiots." She chuckles.

"Does she always do that? Leave you alone or goes out with strangers?"

She gives me a one shoulder shrug and gracefully sits down on the empty barstool next to me.

"I'm Anastasia by the way." She offers me her hand.

"Chris" Is all I offer. It's best to give her my work name. Especially if this goes south. I can't afford a stalker or clingy woman right now.

She tells me about why they are here and tries to explain her friend Kate to me.

"So, you are here celebrating graduation the next two months before you become an adult?" I ask.

"Yes. I wanted one last hooray before my Dad puts me back in a cage."

I cringe at her words.

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

I knew this was coming I have been playing out what to tell her.

"Two of my buddies and I own a business. We are into clubs and restaurants. We actually have a finger in a lot of pies at the moment. I just closed a deal for us down here yesterday."

"Oh. So, does that mean you are leaving soon?" I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I have some time off coming and thought that I would soak up the sun for a while. Miami is looking like the best place to hangout for a while." I give her a wink. And right on que she starts blushing again.

Over the next few hours we drink and get to know each other. We have small touches throughout the night and hold hands walking around the Resort. We meet up with Kate as she is heading up to the room.

"Can we hangout tomorrow?" I ask as her friend is insisting Anastasia come with her.

"I would like to. Here," She says as she grabs for my pant pocket and retrieves my phone. I take her number even though I already have it from the email Barney sent me. I text her right then to show her my number in return.

She goes to turn away and I grab her wrist and pull her flush to me. I capture her lips to mine and invade her mouth when she gasps as I push her against my harden length. I end the kiss, leave her wanting more and swat her on the ass pushing her towards Kate. I can tell she is dazed and her legs are slightly wobbly.

By the end of the weekend I had taken her virginity. She was the sweetest thing that I have ever come into contact with. I will save every moment that we spent together in my memories. It truly was the best six weeks of my life.

I got a call our last day letting me know that my vacation was over and that it was back to business as usual. We had our biggest deal being laid at our feet and if we did it just right then Jason, Luke and myself would be set for life.

 **PRESENT DAY**

She brought life back into me and now I will have to darken her door step. We only spent a short amount of time together but those were the best of my life. She gave me so much and in return I feel like I am betraying her now. I should have told her who I really was. Maybe then she would be able to forgive me for what I'm about to do.

The jet skids to a stop and the doors open bringing me out of my thoughts. As we disembark a line of black SUVs line up next to the jet.

A man that I have grown to hate with a passion opens one of the back doors and steps out into the wet gloomy weather.

"Jose Rodriguez."

He is the worst kind of thorn in your side. But if I want his boss to make this deal I need to play nice and grit my teeth.

"How was the flight?" The slimy little weasel asks.

"Long." Is all I manage and feel a pinch under my bicep.

I turn and see that Jason is the one who assaulted me. He gives me a stern look and I roll my eyes at him.

Okay, okay I will play nice. My eyes try and relay.

I met Jason right before I graduated High School. He is five years older than me and convinced me to follow him after I graduated. He thought that I needed to get away from my home life and start new and fresh away from Seattle. He took me under his wing and we have been inseparable since that day. He knows all about my past and has helped me open up about what a went through. I can't even imagine where I would be if I hadn't run into to him at Elliot Bay. That day changed my life forever.

I met Luke a few years after and we all became like the three musketeers. Luke is the planner of the group and has everything thought out with every possible scenario. He loves strategy and that is why we put him in charge of setting everything beforehand so that we cover all our bases. The business that we conduct has to have every step organized to precision. At any point, it could implode and we need to be prepared from all sides.

"This weather sucks." I say trying to make conversation when we get into the SUV.

"Welcome to Seattle! It rains like this most days." Rodriguez says.

"Are we meeting up with the 'Boss' now?" Jason questions.

"No, he wants you all to get settled in before we make our decision. He still doesn't think that you all will be able to get the shipping company onboard."

No, he wants to have our names on the shipping forms so that it doesn't tie his name to anything. It's smart business so that we take the fall if we are caught.

We have only been dealing with Rodriguez throughout this whole process. He is the only one who speaks to the 'Big Boss'. We don't even have his name but only what Rodriguez tells us. We know he exists but he stays underground to avoid the law.

"Listen, we have been doing this type of business for over five years and haven't had any problem. We want to have a sit-down meeting and soon." I demand.

"And you will but not until you prove yourself to him. He wants to make sure you guys are the real deal and not going to be a liability in the long run."

"Fine." I look out the window and watch some of the familiar sights I once called home pass me by.

After about an hour's ride outside of the city we are driven down a private drive that is lined with trees. It is very secluded out here and not a neighbor in sight.

"Where are we?"

"The Casa. It is an exclusive mansion on fifty acres. Privacy is very important to us and our clients." Rodriguez states. "This is where your partner Luke has made all the arrangements for the past month. He couldn't have picked a better place. There is no one for miles." I see a sinister look cross his face and it makes me sick.

There are woods all around the estate. I can see security stationed everywhere. As we pull up to the front Luke is there to greet us. We file out of the SUVs and make our way to the front door.

"Luke, you have picked a nice place here." I hear Jason say.

I keep looking around surveying the property. Why did it have to be Seattle?

"What are the specs." Jason asks and brings me out of my thoughts.

"The Casa has twenty bedrooms total on both wings all with attached bathrooms on the second floor. It also has a basement that is set up for all our needs. The top floor is for us and our usage. Two grand ballrooms and a dining room built for a king."

"Wow Luke, you have been a busy little bee in my absences." I jest.

"Come inside. Our first set of guests are about to arrive."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the amazing response to my new story. I know everyone is wondering what is going to have questions as the chapters continue but please be patient and enjoy the ride! All mistakes are mine, please be kind.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Anastasia**

I am sitting at my desk going over some of the paperwork needed for the next meeting that Dad is having. I never thought that I would end up working for my Dad at Steele Shipping. I wanted to do my own thing and go into publishing or maybe be an author of the next bestselling novel. I graduated this past May with a degree in English Lit with a minor in History. Seattle has several publishing companies in the city and I thought this was my chance to make a name for myself and not as Raymond Steele's daughter.

Fat chance of that ever happening. As soon as I got back from my graduation trip with Kate, my best friend, Dad had already arranged for me to start working for the family business. Mom, of course, was no help. She thought that I was going to find 'Mr. Right' in college and be married before the Fall came. She is your typical 1950s housewife who has dinner ready and the bed turned down at six every night. Which is not a bad thing, but it's not what I want for my life. I don't want to depend on a man for my income. I want to work and be my own person not an extension to my husband.

I get lost in thought thinking about mine and Kate's trip to Miami for two months. We partied it up. I also met the most perfect man there. He was there on business and was staying at the same Resort as us.

 **TWO MONTHS AGO**

Kate and I had been laying out by the pool most of the day sipping on fruity drinks. I had noticed an Adonis of a man across the pool with his laptop open typing away. Who works on vacation? I can't help but watch him throughout the afternoon. I have my nose in a book but try and discretely peek above it to watch him and his killer body lay out under an umbrella and work. I see several women approach him but none stay too long.

Eventually, last night's events catch up to me and I feel my eyelids getting heavy. I'm not sure how long of a nap I take but when I wake I am under an umbrella and safe from the sun. Kate is in the pool drinking and chatting with some other people our age staying here.

I make quick work to find the handsome man across the pool hoping he hasn't left yet and find him right where I left him. He still has his computer open but I notice that he is staring over this way. Our eyes meet for a brief second and then he turns back to his typing. Bummer.

Kate must notice that I'm awake and gets out of the pool and suggests we head back to the room. I gather all my belongings and we walk back into the Resort towards the elevators.

The elevator is jammed packed with guest of the hotel. There is also this undercurrent inside the elevator. Electric almost. Kate tells me about our dinner reservations at seven and then the bonfire afterwards before we exit on our floor.

Dinner was boring as Kate droned on and on about the guys at the pool earlier. The waitress finally comes over with the bill but says that it was already taken care of by the man over in the bar. I turn to look and see the man from across the pool. Wow, he looks good in black pants and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He tips his glass to us and then turns back to the bar for a refill. I recognize it's the same stud from the pool.

Kate walks in the other direction saying that she just saw the guys from earlier and I make my way to the bar to thank my Adonis for the meal.

After a few words are exchanged and Kate leaves with two guys Chris and I have some fun at the bar. The night progresses and we decide to meet up the next day.

I hear a knock on our hotel door and glance over at the clock on the bedside table. Kate is passed out and I don't think a tornado could wake her at this point. The clock read ten in the morning and another knock raps at our door. I hope I remembered placing our 'no housekeeping' sign on the handle of our door. When I open the door, I come face to face with Chris. I smell him before my eyes focus in on him. He smells manly with a hint of aftershave. He is wearing board shorts and I white tee shirt that fits him in all the right places.

"See something you like?" He smirks at me.

I nod unable to speak a word.

"I tried calling you but you didn't answer any of my calls." Chris says with concern.

"Oh. I must have let the battery die. Hold on."

I walk quietly back over to my bed and retrieve my lifeless phone.

Chris is still in the doorway holding it open.

"Sorry. I am always forgetting to charge the thing. Kate and my parents are always getting on to me about that." I shrug as I explain.

"That can be dangerous Anastasia. What if something important happened to you and they needed to track you down?" He lectures me.

"I know, I know. What are you doing here?" I try and change the subject.

"I wanted to take you out on the jet skis and then out to lunch and dinner if you are available."

"Oh. That sounds like fun." I happen to see my reflection in the mirror and gasp. "Ugh, could you give me around thirty minutes and I can meet you down in the lobby?"

"Sure."

Chris leaves and I hop into the shower right after I plug in my phone.

Forty minutes later and I am dressed in my little blue bikini with short board shorts and a white tank top. I have my hair in a French braid that hangs down my shoulder but is covered up with my fedora hat and a pair of sunglasses. My phone is only charged half way but I left Kate a note telling her where I was going.

I walk into the lobby and see him seated by other guests who are checking in. He is reading the newspaper and doesn't notice me until I'm about to reach out and touch his arm. I feel that electric pull like I did when I was in the elevator yesterday.

"Hey Angel. You look beautiful." Chris greets me with a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you." I blush.

"Shall we?" He gestures towards the exit.

We walk down the beach to a dock and they set us up with our jet skis and life vest. Chris swiftly takes mine from the instructor and secures me in.

"I could have done that." I say.

"I know but I would much rather strap you in."

"Oh. Well, if you are lucky I just might let you strap me in again." I tease but something flashes across his eyes.

"Angel, you have no idea the things I could strap you to." He throws at me along with a wink.

I clench my thighs together at his words. Good thing we are about to get into the water because I'm already wet.

The rest of the afternoon was a blast. We played out in the water for hours and then have lunch on the beach after hitting up a food truck. We stayed on safe topics of conversation but it was the best day ever. I feel a close connection with him even only knowing him for a day. We decide to meet up for dinner and I can't wait. His room is on the twentieth floor and we will have room service and watch a movie.

Kate has decided to stay in the room for the rest of the night to recuperate after she has been hitting the nightlife scene pretty hard the last two nights in a row. I don't know why she is pushing herself so hard to have a good time and find random hookups. She just started dating a guy back home before we left. I don't remember his name but he looks much better than any of the guys she has tried to hook up with here. He has blonde curly hair with big blue eyes. He is the total surfer package. Yes, he is older than she is by nine years but I thought they were good together.

I finish up my second shower of the day and dress in white short shorts and a thin pink tee shirt with matching flip flops. Chris said to come comfortable since we are lounging on the sofa. I slide my flip flops on and make my way to the elevator.

I give a timid knock on the door and Chris answers the door in only a towel around his waist. Good lord he looks even better than he did earlier. The sun definitely agreed with him today. He must have just come out of the shower because water droplets are still all over his tone body.

I lick my lips wondering how long it would take for my tongue to dry him off.

"Sorry, I got caught on a business call and had to deal with that." He opens the door a little wider to let me pass. "Let me throw on some clothes and then we can order up some room service."

He starts to make his way to the bedroom.

 _Or you could stay just like that all night._ I joke in my head watching he walk away.

I watch him stop mid stride and turn back to me. Shit, did I say that out loud? From the smirk that is playing on his perfect face, I did.

"If you wanted to have a 'clothing is optional' sleepover, then you should have said it sooner." He says and then drops his towel to the floor.

Sweet Jesus! How does his package fit into a pair of boxers? I try to divert my eyes to anything else in the room but find it difficult.

He makes his way over to me in three steps.

"It's only fair if you drop your clothes too." Chris says and lifts the hem of my shirt over my head.

I stand there in a daze watching him undress me. When my senses finally resurface, I am standing there in only my bra and lacy panties. Our heavy breathing is the only noise in his suite.

"Angel, if you want me to stop, tell me now. I won't be able to once I wrap you around me." He gives me a chance to back out. "We can order up food and watch a movie if you still want to."

"No." I say firmly.

What is wrong with my brain? I don't hook up with guys. Ever! I'm a virgin for goodness sake! This man weaves some sort of pull over me and I become putty in his hands. He could tell me to jump out the window right now and I think my brain would be okay with it.

He takes a step closer to me.

"Wait!" I say before his arms wrap around my waist. "I've never done this before."

"Angel, it's okay. I'm not some random hook up. I thought we were going to see how this was going to progress over the next several weeks."

"No, I mean, I have never done this before. Like sex."

"You're a virgin? But how?" He sounds so confused.

I shrug.

"But you done other things?"

I shake my head.

"God help me." He says under his breath but I hear him. "Are you on birth control?"

I nod.

"I'm clean, I just have a physical done last week, and haven't been with anyone for almost a year." He is looking so lovingly into my eyes. "Do you want this Angel? I want this and much more."

"Yes. I want you Chris."

 **PRESENT DAY**

I am brought out of my memory from a buzzing noise.

My phone.

I check it and see that the low battery pop up screen is blocking me from answering. I tap on the 'ok' button and swipe the answer.

"Ana! I have been trying to get ahold of you all day. What gives?" Kate whines.

Kate didn't stay in Miami but maybe a week. She said that she was home sick and wanted to go back. I think when she found out about me and Chris, she wanted to get back to her 'boyfriend' back here in Seattle.

"Nothing Kate, I have been real busy with work." I say exhaustingly.

Kate and I both come from money. My parents made me work for my allowance where hers gave her money to get her out of their hair. She is your stereotypical rich kid. She went to college because of the parties. I don't think she could hold down a job if she wanted to. Her family owns a big media company. They have all the papers and tv stations here and down the west coast.

I love her. I really do but sometimes I can only take her in small doses.

"Come out tonight with me and Ethan. I know that he is dying to see you." She says.

Ethan Kavanagh is Kate's older brother and has a crush on me since we were in High School together. We made a pack that if by the time, I turned twenty-three and wasn't married then we would tie the knot. Of course, I was always joking but he always brings it up every birthday.

I know our parents would love for us to join our families but now that I have had a taste of Chris I don't feel like I can make that leap. Don't get me wrong Ethan is 'Mr. GQ' and sexy as hell but Chris is out of this world. I think that he has ruined me for life with other men.

"Sure, what time?"

"EEK! I can't wait. Ethan will be so excited to see you. Also, I'm bring my boyfriend. Let's meet at the Mile High Club. We can have dinner and then dancing." She sounds really happy to be going out tonight. Maybe she started drinking a little early.

"Okay, see you guys then." I hang up and get back to work.

I run a few errands at lunch and decide to text Chris. I haven't heard from him in a few days. When our time in Miami was coming to an end Chris promised to keep in touch but said that his business is very demanding and there are times when he had to be off the grid for a while. He needed to complete this one last business deal that he had been working on for almost a year and then he would be set for the rest of his life.

He said that once it was done that he would come for me and that we can have a real type of relationship. Whatever that means. Although, he doesn't want us to stay in Seattle. He said that it rains too much and he wants us somewhere sunnier.

 **ANA: Hey just checking in. Hanging out with some friends tonight and thinking of you.**

I usually have to wait a while for a response but one come almost immediately.

 **CHRIS: Hey Angel. Friends? Should I be worried?**

 **ANA: Of course not! We are going to eat and then dancing. Wish you were here.**

 **CHRIS: Careful what you wish for.**

I wonder what that means. I'm about to reply when Dad comes in.

"Hey sweetheart, is the conference room ready for our next potential clients?"

"Yes dad, I just have to get the coffee and refreshments ready but I can do that after they come in."

"Thank you sweetheart." Dad says and then places both hands on my shoulders to keep me still. "Ana, I want you happy and if that means letting you leave here and follow your dream in the publishing world then I will support that."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. He wants me to leave and go into publishing.

"Really Dad?!" He nods and gives a half frown half smile.

"Yes sweetheart. I never want to hold you back. I thought that after you graduated that you would want to take over the family business."

"Dad, I never had any interest in the shipping business, you know that."

"I know now. I just want you happy and I can see that being here is not that. So, give me one more month to find someone to put in your place and then you can go and live your dream."

I throw my arms around him and cry on his shoulder. I never thought that he would understand. I don't think that this day could get any better.

"Is everything ready for mine and your mother's anniversary tomorrow night?" He asks once I pull away and get myself under control.

"Yes, I have everything done and she will be so surprised. She thinks that it is another charity event. There are around two hundred who have RSVP'd and will be there to celebrate twenty-five years of marriage."

"Great! Okay I'm going to go and get ready for this meeting. They should be here any minute. Please tell Linda to send them in when they arrive."

"Will do. And Dad, thank you."

"Anything for you, Sweetheart."

He leaves my office and heads towards his. I finish with the copies of our policies and procedures and make my way over to Linda, Dad's secretary. I hand her all the paperwork that Dad will need and turn to make my way to the break room for the refreshments.

 _~DING~_

The elevator chimes and I know the next meeting of potential clients are here. I put the finishing touches on the tray and head toward the conference room. I start the coffee and place the mugs out on the table. I hear Linda's voice escorting them down to the room.

"Ana… this is Jason Truman from the TAG group." Linda says as I turn around.

"Hello Jason, please have a seat. Can I offer you coffee?"

"Nice to meet you Ana. Yes, coffee might wake me up this morning."

I gather up the coffee cream and sugar and place it in front of him on the table.

"My partner is out in the lobby on the phone but will be here shortly." Jason informs me.

"Of course, I will lead him this way when is done with his call."

I walk out in the hallway and get that electric feel that crawls down my spine whenever Chris is around.

But that is impossible. He can't be here.

The man in the lobby slowly turns and I know that I must be seeing things.

"Chris…"

A/N: Remember, not everything is as it seems.

I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I won't be able to add another in until after Christmas. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All mistakes are mine.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Christian**

After the last of the guest have arrived and we have everything secure and locked up for the night, Luke gives us the tour of the place. Rodriquez has made himself scarce and went a different way. I text Barney to keep an eye on him while we finished our walk through.

The Casa is a magnificent place. More like palace. Everything is marble and high end chandeliers dangling from the ceilings. Whoever built it spared no cost. The rooms on the second floor for guests are identical to each other. King sized four poster beds all very masculine. The bathrooms have large showers for four people and a tub to fit the same. We make our way up to the third floor where Jason, Luke and myself have the entire area. There are five bedrooms up here along with our security monitoring room/office, a small kitchen, and gym. There is an indoor and outdoor swimming pool and a flower garden on the east side of the back of the house. I think in a different life I would have loved this place for myself and family.

"Meeting now in the office." Jason orders.

We walk into a state of the art security office and take a seat at a thick wooden table in the center of the room. Jason walks over to a desk and retrieves three folders and slides them to Luke and myself before taking his seat. We open them up and start looking over the paperwork.

"This is everything we have on Jose Rodriguez." The sheet of paper is not even halfway full. "As you can see, even with our resources we can't find much on him or his boss. Someone has paid a lot of money to keep from finding out about the type of person he is and who his boss is."

Jason is right. All that we were able to find was the basics: name, date of birth, and a driver's license picture. We are dealing with some pretty dangerous men when our own hacker can't get more info on the 'Big Boss' and his associate.

"Have all the guest been vetted and are up to par?" I ask looking at Luke.

"Yes, I made sure that we selected the best of the best for our future VIP's. You would know if you were here instead of being hauled up in Miami in a lover's nest."

"What I do on my own time is my business, so fuck off." I spew.

"Easy lover boy, I saw the background check on her and I have to say that I would have stayed longer if it were me and marked her as mine on that pretty little body of hers." Luke tries to rile me up.

"Luke." Jason warns him.

My fists are clenched and I'm ready to knock him on his ass talking about my Angel.

"Why didn't you bring her back with you?" Luke thrums his knuckles across the table.

"I didn't want to involve her in this mess. Once we finish this and seal this last deal I'm out. I will take my share of the money and sweep her off to a warm climate and never leave."

"How sweet and romantic." Jason rolls his eyes and then slides another folder at us. "This is the best possible company to handle our needs right now. I have a meeting set up with them tomorrow with the owner. We really need this to work out here and from our location in Houston."

I skim through the files and come to the name of the owner. Raymond Steele. Oh shit! This is not happening. I thought we could stay under the radar until this deal is done. I didn't want her to know I was here. I thought that maybe it was a coincidence that they shared a last name. But this is going to get sticky.

"Jason, can't we find some other shipping company? You know who this will involve." I say and push the papers towards the middle of the table.

"Tough shit Christian. This is the best company to use for the outcome we want. Steele Shipping can get us what we want faster than any other company and you know it. We have all researched this out."

"No! I won't let you involve her." I demand.

"It's not up to just you. This is what we have been working hard for the last several months if not years! Just because you dipped your wick in the sweet sauce doesn't change our plans." Jason slams his hand down on the table.

"Dude, we will all walk away from this set for life. We can't pass this up and you know that. She will understand in the end." Luke tries to push.

I'm not so sure my Angel will if she finds out what we really are doing and what we really ship. I don't really have a choice at this point. We are already here and Rodriguez is now under our roof. Once we meet up with the 'Big Boss' this will all be over and I can officially start the rest of my life with my Angel.

"Are we done here?" I ask.

Jason nods. I stand and move out of the office. I go to my room and strip out of my work clothes and put on my workout gear.

After punching and kicking the bag until I am physically exhausted I call it a night. I haven't slept much since I left Anastasia in Miami. I wanted to tell her everything I was involved in but was afraid she would run for the hills. She knows more about me than any other person, aside from Luke and Jason. I just hope she can forgive me if she ever finds out what I have been involved in in the last five years.

"Hey sexy it's time to wake up!" I am jolted awake from my fitful sleep of tossing and turning.

I set my alarm to wake up as her voice on my phone. Every morning I wake to her sweet and sexy tones.

I think I should see someone about obsessed I am with her. I have been tracking her the last two weeks since I had to leave her. She is back in Seattle and has moved into an apartment across from her friend, Kate. They live near Pike's Market area in the heart of Seattle. A lot of business men live around there and that alone puts me on edge. The thought that some little fucker could sweep in and try to steal my Angel puts me in a bad mood.

I swing my feet over the side of the bed and turn my alarm off. A picture of the two of us comes as my background on the screen. We had gone to Disney World for a few days and had the best time. The picture is us standing in front of the castle with both of us wearing those stupid mouse ears. I acted like I hated wearing those things but if I'm honest I loved every minute.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her but as I was planning our romantic evening I got the call from Luke and Jason saying that I was needed back at work. I didn't want her to think that it was not special to me so I decided to wait until we had more than just a few hours left to spend together. So instead I spent what time I did have left and made love to her trying to show her by my actions instead of words.

We text and talk when we get a chance but I know that it's not enough. I need her by my side everyday so that I can touch her and feel her under my hands.

After getting dressed I walk down to the main kitchen and see Ryan and Reynolds finishing up their breakfast. They are a part of our business but not the extent as Jason, Luke and myself. They are in the talent/training department of our business.

"Morning." I greet and sit down with a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Morning." They both answer in unison.

"How are things coming along?" I ask.

"Good. We have a good group here. We just need to tweak a few and then we will be ready for our first party in a few days." Ryan says.

"Great. Make sure everything goes according to plan. We want to make Rodriguez happy and comfortable while he is here. Anything he wants give it to him… within reason, of course."

"Sure thing Boss." Reynolds says and they both leave out the door and head down the hall.

As I am finishing up breakfast Jason enters the kitchen with a woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties.

"Christian, meet Gail Jones. She is the housekeeper for The Casa." He introduces her.

I shake her hand and am met with a firm grip.

"She is also our eyes and ears around here." He leans in to say.

I nod my understanding.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jones. I hope that you will be satisfied with the work around here."

"Thank you, sir. Please let me know if you need anything." Gail offers and then walks out of the room.

I notice how Jason eyes her until she turns the corner and is out of sight. Interesting. I think that Jason just got struck with the love bug.

I clear my throat to get his attention. Snapping his head to me I see the slight blush on his cheeks. He knows that he has been caught red handed.

"Well, well, if I didn't know any better I would say that Ms. Jones has an admirer on her hands." I tease.

Jason swings and punches me on the arm.

"Shut it." Jason says. "I hired her so that we can have someone around when we can't be. She knows what to do and is up for the job."

"Is servicing you part of her job?" I wiggle my eyebrows. I love to get a rise out of him.

He never takes the bait though. Jason just rolls his eyes and walks away.

"You know it's rude to roll your eyes at someone!" I yell at his back.

Seconds later I receive a text.

 **Jason: We leave right after lunch for the meeting with Ray Steele.**

 **Christian: I will be ready by then. Are you sure we can't find any other Shipping Company?**

 **Jason: Get over it and focus on our business. Don't make me pull you from this deal.**

I sigh knowing that I don't have any other options.

 **Christian: I'm good to go. See you in a few.**

After lunch we make our way on the hour long drive back to the city and towards Steele Shipping. I am anxious the closer we get to the Steele offices.

What if I see her? What do I say? Should I call her now and tell her that I'm in town? Will she be mad?

Fuck! I hate this!

I feel a buzz from my phone and see that my Angel text me. We text back and forth a few times and it calms me. She is in for a big surprise soon.

We pull up to a sleek glass building just off the waterfront when my phone rings. I see that Luke is calling. I send it to voicemail knowing that we are about to walk in. In the elevators he rings me again and I nod to Jason giving an unspoken message that I need to take this.

We walk off the elevators and I walk over to the window as Jason is getting escorted back to a conference room, I assume.

"What's up Luke?"

"Rodriguez left The Casa about thirty minutes ago."

"What do you mean he left?"

"He took one of our cars and left. Gail heard him on the phone with someone and then he left."

"Can't you track his phone? Didn't Barney put tracking devices on our cars?"

"Not yet. Barney just got in this morning and was updating our system. He hadn't gotten a chance to mark our cars yet. And the phone is a burner that he is using."

"Have Barney hack into the street cameras to locate him. We need to keep an eye on him and see what he is up to. He might lead us to the 'Big Boss' sooner."

"Will do. I just thought that you and Jason would want to know."

"Thanks Luke."

I hang up and turn around.

"Chris…" My Angel says as she sees me.

There is some much emotion across her beautiful face: confusion, happy, hurt. I don't like it one bit.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I have a meeting with Ray Steele." Is all I offer. I need to tell her more but my mind can't catch up.

She looks stunning, just like she did two weeks ago when we parted ways.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were meeting my father for business?"

"I didn't realize that he was related to you." I lie and I'm sure that this is only the beginning of a long list of them. I just hope she will forgive me when it's all over.

"Oh."

"I was going to surprise you and track you down after the meeting. I plan on being here for a little while and wanted to see you."

A smile graces her face and a spark shines in her eyes. That blush that I have missed for the past two weeks creeps on her cheeks. I cup her cheek with my hand.

"I've missed you and your beautiful face." I lean down to claim those lips I have been dreaming about. Just as our lips meet we hear a throat being cleared.

"Ugh Ana, the meeting is about to start. Your father is waiting." A lady behind a desk interrupts us.

Anastasia rolls her eyes to the heavens.

"This way Chris." My Angel turns on her heels and leads me down a hallway and to a conference room where Jason and a man are seated.

"Mr. Steele, this is my partner Chris Greyson." I leave Anastasia's side and shake Mr. Steele's hand.

In business, we don't use our real names. The type of business that we have is not something you really want everyone knowing. I, Christian Grey, go by Chris Greyson, then Jason Taylor is Jason Truman, and Luke Sawyer is Luke Allen. Barney has given us all fake backgrounds and if anyone was to check us out they would find that we are regular men owning clubs and restaurants. We pay taxes and are upstanding citizens. We own TAG Industries, a multi-million-dollar business. If people really knew what we did for a living, we would be run out of town.

"Nice to meet you Sir." I release his hand.

"Call me Ray." He offers and we take a seat at the table. "Ana, can you call and make sure the restaurant has my reservations for tonight with your mother?"

"Of course, dad." She says and gives me one last look before retreating out of the room.

Over the next two hours we negotiate an agreement to have our 'product' shipped using Steele Shipping. For some reason, I hate lying to this man in front of me. I usually don't care who I tell lies to but Ray is different. I want a life with Anastasia and that means having Ray apart of it. Anastasia is everything that I want in life and that means a wedding, kids, white picketed fence and family dinners with him and his wife. Deceiving him might put another nail in my coffin. Realizing this I let Jason take point on the meeting. I thought that I could handle this without emotion involved but I was wrong. The moment I saw my Angel the game plan went out the window.

As the meeting wraps up and we sign the paperwork, Ray offers us a celebratory gift.

"If you are staying here for a few days then I insist on you all coming to my party tomorrow night. I am throwing a surprise party for my wife and I want you guys there. It's being held in a ballroom at a luxury condominium called Escala. The building is an upper scale place to live and it has a five-star restaurant there also."

"We plan on being here at least until the first few shipments come in." Jason says.

"Great, then I will have my secretary add you to the list." I'm about to protest when Jason cuts me off.

"We would love to come."

They start to walk out of the room and I'm left there wondering what just happened. Jason and I both said that we need to keep a low profile here in Seattle. Especially since I grew up here. I don't need someone recognizing me and blowing what we have worked so hard to build out of the water.

I catch up to them in the lobby and don't see my Angel anywhere in sight. I see that it is almost six and text her.

 **Chris: Did you leave?**

 **Ana: Yes, I had to run an errand but am done now.**

 **Chris: Want to meet at the coffee shop around the corner of your work?**

 **Ana: Yes! On my way.**

 **Chris: See you soon.**

I tell Jason to go ahead and go home and that I will have a cab take me to the Hotel here in the city for tonight. We have two hotel rooms at the Fairmont to keep up appearances. I also let him know about Rodriguez and to have him let me know if they find him.

Parting ways I walk over to the coffee shop and take a seat waiting for my Angel to arrive. Ten minutes later she walks in and my heart skips a beat. Her face is flushed and she has changed into a sundress. The sway of her hips make my dick throb and want her to mount me right here. I stand as best as I can with the situation I have going on in my pants and greet her.

"You look lovely, Angel." I say kissing her flushed cheek.

"Thank you, Chris."

"I ordered us some drinks, tea and a muffin for you and a coffee for me." I don't know why I just explained that to her. She makes me feel like such a teenager being around her. I lose all senses when it comes to her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight with me and my friends. We are supposed to meet in about an hour to eat and then go dancing." She asks biting that delicious bottom lip of hers. She knows that I can never say no to her.

"Sure. I need to go back to the hotel and change but I would love to have dinner with you."

She lets out a breath and I wonder why she was so nervous about asking me to go. That flush on her cheeks is still in place and I can't help but ask why.

"Angel, why are blushing so much?"

"Oh. I…I…" She starts to stumble over her words. "I just came from getting a wax."

A wax? For what, why would she need a wax…Sweet Baby Jesus this woman is going to be the death of me. I grip the coffee mug handle and it actually detaches from the rest of the mug.

"Angel." I croak out.

She looks up at me through her eyelashes and plays with the silver eternity ring on her right-hand ring finger that I had bought her when we visited Fort Lauderdale.

I bought that ring as soon as I saw it. I was planning on making it a part of my romantic dinner to profess my love to her but ended up giving it to her that night on the beach instead of waiting. I am so glad now that I didn't wait. It looks so good on her but on the wrong hand. I know that I might be moving a little fast but I can't help the way I feel about her and I think that she feels the same way. First, I need to finish this last job and then we can be together with no secrets and nothing else holding us back.

"The lady said that I wasn't allowed to have sex for ten hours after the wax." She says almost panting. I see her squirm in her chair and then cross her legs. I know she is just as needy as I am right now.

"Like that will stop me." I say smugly. I grab for her hand kissing each knuckle. I need to shut this down if I ever plan on walking out of here.

She giggles and it just adds fuel to my fire. This girl could bring down an entire empire with just her giggle.

"Angel, text me the time and place and I will meet you there." I give her hand one last kiss before placing it back down.

Once I am able to stand we walk out of the coffee shop and go our separate ways. I head back to the hotel and have a cold shower. Getting ready I select a pair of black jeans and a navy button down shirt.

I arrive at The Mile High Club and make my way up to the restaurant. I know that I am a few minutes late and that everyone is waiting for me to show up. I am going to meet her friends Ethan, Kate and Kate's boyfriend tonight. I walk up to the hostess and peek around inside the restaurant trying to see if I recognize anyone. I know that I look a little different from the last time I was here ten years ago but I need to stay out of the lime light.

I immediately hone in on my Angel and her group. I look around the table and see someone I haven't seen since I turned eighteen.

Elliot Grey.

He has his arounds wrapped around Kate and is smothering her in a kiss. Definitely not an in public display that you show others.

I can't go in there. He will see me and then my business cover will be over. Anastasia will know that I lied to her and she will tell her father. The shipping agreement won't go through, which means that the 'Big Boss' won't show.

My head is spinning and I take a step back from the entrance of the restaurant. I know that she might hate me for this but I have to do this. There is so much riding on this and I can't ruin it.

I pull my phone out and text her.

 **Chris: I'm sorry Ana but I can't do this anymore. This was a mistake.**

I hit the send button and feel a stab in my heart. I know she will be upset but I will make this up to her later. She will forgive me and we will move on from this like it never happened.

 _Right?_

 _A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know that everyone has questions but hang in there all will be revealed soon enough. I will try to get another one out before the New Year but if not then soon after! Happy New Year!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Happy New Year Everyone! I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. Some of the theories about what Christian is into are great! You will find out soon I promise. Please excuse any mistakes.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Christian**

I want to go back in there and pick her up and carry her out of there but I know I can't. I just put another nail in my coffin. I know that all these lies will catch up with me eventually but I have to believe that what I am doing will count for something in the long haul.

I keep my feet moving along the side walk and enter a bakery across from the entrance of the building so that I can see her come out.

I wait for what feels like an eternity before she exits the front doors. I notice that she is not alone though. I thought that maybe she would be by herself and that I could speak with her or something. I'm not thinking clearly right now.

She looks absolutely beautiful in her short silver shiny dress and sky high heels. I wonder if she wore that for me? _Of course she did! She even went and got a wax for you earlier today. Idiot!_

Some preppy little blonde haired fucker has his arms wrapped around my Angel and I want to beat the shit out of him. How dare he touch what is mine! I can tell she has been crying and that stabs me in the heart again that I made her feel that way. My feet move on their own accord and I am now standing outside the bakery watching them walk down the side walk. I want to make sure she gets home okay and that that little fucker doesn't try to take advantage of her.

I feel a light sprinkle hit the back of my neck but I don't care if I get wet. The little fucker must feel it too because he pauses and waves for a cab. Smart thinking, in a cab he can hold her closure. I cross the street about to make myself known when a cab pulls up and they get in before I can say anything. I grab the next cab and have them follow my Angel.

When it finally stops at her apartment I tell my guy to pull over and park. I want to know what this little fucker's plans are. They exit the cab and rush in the apartment building. He still has his hands on her and my blood boils. Once they are inside I pay my guy and get out making my way up to the building. I already have the code to get in because Barney gave it to me about a week ago. I punch in the code almost breaking the machine in a hurry to reach her floor. After scaling nine flights of stairs I reach her door and hear the sobs on the other side of the door. I can hear mumbled voices and I kick myself for not having Barney install cameras with sound in her apartment. I want to kick the fucking door down right now and tell her how sorry I am for this and that I will make it all better soon, but I can't. I need to not involve her with this. So I do the only thing I can. I pull out my phone and send her a text.

 **Chris: I'm sorry.**

I hear the ping of a phone and another sob that is much louder comes out. I press my forehead against the door and whisper.

"I'm sorry Angel, but I will be back for you soon."

I turn on my heels and leave while I still have the willpower to do so. I walk in the rain to the corner and hail a cab to take me back to the hotel.

 **Anastasia**

I am sitting down at a table with my friends and Kate's boyfriend, Elliot. We are all waiting for my surprise guest to arrive. Kate knows about Chris because she was there for a week in Miami but everyone else has no idea. Kate thinks that it is stupid for me to pine away for a guy that can only make an appearance once in a blue moon but I don't listen to her. She wants Ethan and I to get together so that we truly are sisters.

As time passes Elliot is the life of the party and is making all of us laugh. Ethan has moved his chair a little closer to me from when we got here but once Chris shows up I think that will clear this up.

My phone pings on the table and I look at wondering if Chris has arrived yet, but when I read the text my whole world crashes.

 **Chris:** **I'm sorry Ana but I can't do this anymore. This was a mistake.**

A mistake? What does that mean? I thought he was it for me. I was going to tell him that I loved him. I'm such a fool. Why is he doing this? He can't mean that, we saw each other earlier and he was just as happy to see me as I was him.

Unless, he has moved on and couldn't tell me. Of course, he got want he wanted from me and is now probably moving on to his next conquest. What was I thinking! Kate was right, I was just some kind of fling to him. He probably has a wife and family somewhere.

I thought we were the real deal though. The way he made me feel when I was with him, so safe and cherished. How can one sentence bring me to my knees?

"Ana? Are you okay?" Kate says from across the table.

Ethan reaches over with his napkin and starts wiping my face. I didn't even realize I had been crying.

"No, I need to leave. Sorry for cutting the night short but I need to get back home. I'm not feeling well." I go to stand and Ethan helps me up.

"I'll make sure she gets home okay." Ethan offers and pulls me into his arms as we exit the restaurant.

I need the comfort but it's not his touch that I want. I want Chris to be right here with his arms around me. I want to smell his scent and his kind words.

We walk out the building and down the street. I still can't stop the tears from dropping and Ethan is right there to wipe them away. Why can't I fall for a guy like him? Maybe once I get over Chris I can give Ethan a chance. NO! I don't want to think about getting over Chris. I gave him my heart and he ripped it out.

The clouds start dropping rain like the tears from my eyes and Ethan hails a cab. We get in one that finally pulls over and I lay my head down on his shoulder. Why does this hurt so much?

It only takes a few minutes before we are safely tucked into my apartment and am seated on the living room couch. Ethan has gone into the kitchen to fetch some drinks and blankets.

"Ana, can you tell me what is going on? What has you so upset?" Ethan asks as he sits down next to me.

"I thought I was in love with this guy and he just broke my heart. Over a stupid text message. He didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face." I sob.

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry. He sounds like a douche and at least you know now before you made any commitments. Right?"

Ethan is hugging me and rubbing my back up and down as I pour my heart out to him. I hear a ping from my phone and pull it out of my clutch.

 **Chris: I'm sorry.**

Just seeing his name pop up on my phone has me wailing again. Will this feeling ever stop? Ethan must see the text and just holds me close letting me cry my little heart out.

I wake with a start and take in my surroundings. I am in my bed and can see out the window that the rain is coming down steady. I am still in my clothes from last night. My eyes are sore from crying most of the night. I must have passed out from crying so much.

I step out of the bed and stretch my sore muscles and then make my way to the bathroom. One look in the mirror and it looks like I had one hell of a night. My eyes are puffy and my makeup is stained down my cheeks.

My phone buzzes and a reminder pops up letting me know that my parent's party is tonight.

Ugh! Knowing that I can't back out of this party I jump in the shower to wash away yesterdays sadness. I have so much to do today to make sure that the party is a success that I can't let myself worry about Chris right now. Tomorrow I will wallow in my misery but not today. Today is about my parents and I need to hold it together for the next sixteen hours or so and then I can feel sorry for myself.

I walk out to the kitchen after getting ready and see Ethan cooking over the stove. He truly is a good friend to me.

"Morning." I greet him with as much cheeriness that I can muster.

"Morning Ana. I'm making eggs and bacon, I hope that is okay?"

"Of course, thank you." I offer as a growl slips from my stomach.

We both laugh out loud.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for being my shoulder to cry on last night. I really appreciate you for staying the night."

"Your welcome but if you ever need me again like that we need to discuss getting a softer couch to sleep on." He jokes.

"Deal. I have a lot of errands to run today, have you seen Kate this morning?" Her apartment is directly across from mine.

"Yes, she just got home right before you came out. She said that she was grabbing a shower and then you guys were heading out. Need me to come along?"

"No but you are coming tonight, right?" I ask.

"Yes, I will be there."

Once breakfast is over and cleaned up Kate and I head out to grab a few things we need for tonight.

We are walking out of our seamstress shop with our dresses for tonight when we are stopped by a man with a camera. Kate is never one to shy away from the spotlight.

"Hello, my name is Hector and I am with the Portland Press. I'm out taking photos for a Life and Style page for next week's edition. Can I get a photo of you two?" The man asks.

I don't like the way he is looking at us but before I can decline Kate jumps in.

"Of course!"

He snaps a few shots of us and then pulls out a small note pad and pen.

"And what are your names?" Hector asks.

"I'm Kate Kavanagh and this is Anastasia Steele." She spells out our names for him.

"Thank you and you ladies have a good rest of your day. Oh and Anastasia I must say that you have the most alluring eyes." He says and I can't put my finger on it but I don't have a good vibe from this guy. What a creep!

The rest of the day is spent at the spa getting made up for tonight.

I walk into the ballroom at Escala and I couldn't be happier. Everything looks amazing. There are ice sculptures when you first walk in along with the servers with flutes of champagne. There are two bars on opposites sides of the room and a band is playing as the guests are arriving. The round tables circle the dance floor with my mom's favorite flowers as the centerpieces. I would pat myself on the back if it didn't look too weird at the moment.

It kind of looks like a restaurant Chris took me to in Miami and then we went Salsa Dancing afterwards. Neither of us knew what the hell we were doing but had a good time trying to keep up... _No Ana! Stop thinking about him, you need to keep your head on straight tonight and not open yourself up to that right now. Focus on the party._

I greet all the guest and thank them for coming to celebrate this wonderful occasion and let everyone know that my parents should be arriving within the next five minutes or so.

I get a text from dad saying that they are here. The music stops and as they walk in everyone shouts 'Surprise'! The look on my mother's face is priceless. The band starts to play again and the party resumes.

My duties are officially over and I can now enjoy the rest of the party.

Walking over to the open bar I ask for a lemon martini and wait. I feel a tingle down my spine and shiver at knowing who gives it to me.

Why would he be here? Is he here to torture me more?

I turn and see he from across the room. He is staying close to the other bar talking with another man. I try and not be too noticeable about looking at him. My drink is passed to me and I see Ethan making his way over to me.

I know I shouldn't do this. I know that this is using his feelings for me and I hate myself for doing this but I need to let Chris know that he doesn't affect me.

I finish my drink in two gulps and wrap my arms around Ethan's neck. I lean in and place my lips to his ear.

"Care to dance Stud?" I say seductively.

He pulls back slightly to look me in the eyes. "Ana are you drunk already?"

I shake my head and lead him to the dance floor. We stay towards the outside of the crowd so that I can keep Chris in my view. He looks really good in a tux. I leave no space in between our bodies and rest my head on his shoulder. My hands play with Ethan's hair at the nape of his neck. Ethan has bravely placed his hands around my waist and are setting at the top of my butt. I can feel his fingers brush over my lace thong over my dress with the beat of the music.

Peeking over at the bar I chance a look and see Chris throw back the rest of his drink and ask for another. Only to toss that one back just as fast.

Good. I hope he is as miserable as I was last night. Serves him right. He doesn't want me so why can't I get affection from others.

Ethan is breathing into my ear and humming to the band.

"Ana, I have been wanting to ask you for some time now…" Ethan starts to say but is cut off.

"Mind if I cut in?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Of course!" Ethan says and hands me over to my dad.

"Annie, you out did yourself tonight. Thank you for making it so special."

"Anything for family, dad! I hope that I will find someone who I can spend the next twenty-five years with."

I thought it might be with the asshole across the room but that's not going to happen.

"You will, just be patient and the right one will come along when you least expect it."

Dad kisses me on the cheek as the band finishes the song.

"Have fun tonight Annie and don't do anything too crazy." Dad says and walks off to find my mother.

I look around trying to find out where Chris is at and don't see him. Maybe he left. My heart sinks when I think that. _Why do I keep doing this to myself_. The guy obviously doesn't want me so why am I pining away for him.

I make my way out of the ballroom needing to use the bathroom and as I reach for the door an arm pulls around my waist and guides me over to a treed cover corner. Turning around I come face to face with my gray eyed man.

"What do you want?" I spit at him and cross my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to speak with you. I know what I did yesterday was shitty but I need to explain." He says.

"What is there to say. You don't want me anymore. I can't believe that I fell for your bullshit in Miami. You made me think that I was special and the only one. You made me fall in love with you only to rip it away like some toy." I confess more than what I wanted to.

"You think I don't want you? I do, believe me I do. I just have to finish up some things before we can move forward. Wait! You love me?"

"I thought I did." He crushes his lips to mine and I return the kiss.

When we are breathless we pull away and rest our foreheads against each other.

"Leave with me right now. I need for you to leave the party and come with me." He asks.

"Okay." Is all I can manage because my head is still dizzy from that kiss.

"Go out the front and wait for my driver to pick you up. I don't want anyone seeing us leave together." He explains.

That is a weird request but I am too lust-filled in the brain that I am leaving with him for it to register. So I nod and head for the doors to the building. In the back of my mind I am totally forgetting my purse and phone or telling anyone that I'm leaving early.

I walk out to where the valet is and I black town car pulls up immediately. The valet opens the back door. I look in the car to make sure this one is for me.

"Miss Steele." He greets me from the front seat.

I nod and slide in. I know if I were thinking clearly, I wouldn't be getting into a car with a stranger but all rational has been blown out the window now. We drive around the block and I see on the approaching corner Chris. The car stops and he slides in next to me.

Chris greets me with a kiss and I feel the car in motion. He deepens the kiss and starts to work his way down my jaw to my neck.

Faintly I hear him say, "I am so sorry for this."

Before I can register what that means I feel a pin prick on my arm. I look to where I felt it and see a needle being pulled out. I look back to Chris and see remorse in his eyes. I try to push him away the best I can but whatever he injected me with starts to take effect.

"Chris…" Is all I can manage to get out before my eyes close.

"It's okay Angel. Rest now." Is the last thing I hear before darkness takes over.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope this answers some of your questions but remember that not everything is as it seems. Thanks for the reviews and as always the mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Christian**

 **(Before the Party)**

I am pacing my office at The Casa trying to understand why I send that stupid text to Anastasia. I love her and this is how I treat her. I send her right into the arms of another man. What was I thinking? I need to speak with her but not over the phone. In person. Tonight. At the party. Yeah that is when I will tell her I am stupid and didn't mean it. I have spent all night worrying about this and haven't gotten a wink of sleep.

Just as I'm slowing my pace to form a plan my door blasts open. Jason and Luke walk in like they are on a mission.

"We have a problem." Jason says. "Jose just returned and has a few requests of his own. He says that his boss will be pleased if we do this."

"Okay, what is it." I say.

Jason hands me a folder and when I open it my knees nearly give out. I look back up to Jason.

"I know what you are thinking but I think that we can work around this." He says.

"Work around this? How?" I slam the open folder on my desk.

A picture of Anastasia falls out of it with her name and Kate's name.

Jose walks in and interrupts what is about to be a tirade. It makes me want to slit his throat for looking at my Angel that much more.

"Oh, I see Jason has given you my request. When can she be delivered to me? And how long before she is trained? The 'Boss' has specific requirements and tastes for his girls and she fits the bill to a T. I knew as soon as I saw her that he would be pleased at my selection." Jose inquires.

My fists are clenched so tight I can feel blood being drawn from my palms.

"SHE'S MINE!" I shout and slam my fist against the desk. I start to make my way over to this piece of shit snake but Luke intercepts me.

"Yours? I didn't see any markings on her that labeled her as yours. And she was roaming free. Is that how you guys train your slaves?" I cringe as he says the word 'slave'.

"Chris has been looking at this girl for almost two months now and is waiting to take her. He has won her trust over and is in the works of taking her tonight." Jason says pulling an explanation out of his ass.

Never did I want Anastasia to touch this side of my business. I never wanted her to know about this. She is too innocent to hear any of this and now it has been blown to shit.

"Okay, well I will settle for the other Burnette, Leila, then. When can I expect her to be trained and ready for me?" Jose asks like he is picking out rental cars.

"Leila is already an experienced submissive/slave. She will be brought to your room later this evening after dinner. As far as getting the 'Boss' a specific type of girl I will need his requirements to find a suitable match for him." Jason says.

Jose nods and starts for the door. Before he leaves he turns back to me.

"Word to the wise, _your girl_ seems rather stubborn. You might need to break her harder than the others to get her to heel." My jaw ticks. "And those eyes. Man, I could get lost in those for hours. I know the 'Boss' will love to see her when he comes. Maybe we can have a demonstration while he's here?"

I hear Luke whisper 'easy' into my ear to try and calm me down but I feel like the hulk is about to burst out of me.

Jose leaves and Jason closes the door behind him. We watch on the monitors as he walks back to his room before I turn to Jason and connect my fist with his face. I don't think I have ever hit someone so hard. He stumbles to the floor and I go after him again. Luke is there to block me but all I see is red.

"How could you do this to me! To HER!" I scream.

"What did you want me to say? He wanted her to be picked up and brought here. This is the only way to assure that she is safe." Jason tries to explain.

"Safe? Now what are we going to do, Wise Ass? Your bringing her here to the belly of the beast!"

"We pick her up and bring her here. You can hide her in your room for now."

"And do what? Train her? Have you lost your mind? I love that woman and you just put a target on her back. How am I going to explain what we do here? I just broke up with her last night over goddamn text message."

"Christian I know this is not what you want but we need this deal to go through and you know it. We get to walk after this. Don't tell her anything right now. Do you think she can play the submissive/slave role for a while?"

Has he lost his fucking mind? He wants me to beat her and break her so that she is a shell of a person. I advance again towards Jason but once again Luke is blocking my attempt.

Jason's phone goes off and he answers it. After a few minutes he hangs up.

"Jose just spoke to the "Big Boss', he will be here soon he has some loose ends to tie up and then will fly out to Seattle to meet with us. He suggested we have a welcome party for him."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Luke finally joins in on the conversation.

"Christian and you will go to this party and at some point, take Anastasia. Bring her back here and lock her away until we come up with a better plan."

"Do we still have any of those sleeping injections from the last job we did?" Luke asks.

I feel like I am hovering over the room listening in on this conversation.

My Angel will never love me after this. She will run from me and never look back. She will hate me. I will hate me.

I see Jason walk over to me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"It will work out Christian. She will be safe here. I will have Barney make the arrangements to secure your room before you get home tonight."

I shrug his hand off my shoulder.

"If something happens to her here and I lose her because of this I will put a bullet in your fucking skull." I say looking dead into his eyes and then walk out of my office.

I stand at the bar and watch her move around the ballroom. She glides through the crowds greeting each person with such ease. Everyone loves her. Who wouldn't? She is everything you would want in a woman.

I watch as she heads over to the bar on the other side of the room. I know that she knows that I am here. We have such a strong connection that when one of us is close by it sends our body into a frenzy.

I make polite conversation with a man next to me and watch as that fucker from last night approaches her. My Angel finishes off her drink in two gulps and leads him out onto the dance floor. My blood boils and I'm almost sent over the edge at how close the two of them are dancing together.

I make a mental note to break his fucking hands for lowering his to her ass. That is mine and I am the only one who touches her there! I toss back the rest of my bourbon and ask for another only to down it as soon as it hits my hand.

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to involve her. She is everything to me.

I text Luke who is mingling in the crowd and let him know that I'm about to make my move and to have the car ready. I leave the bar and make my way to the bathrooms. After splashing some cold water on my face and checking that the injection is ready to go I walk out only to see my Angel about to open the women's bathroom.

I look around to make sure no one sees us and grab for her waist. We walk over to a treed area away from the ballroom. I can tell she is still hurt over what happened last night and I hate that I was the one who did it. We try to have a discussion and to tell her I'm sorry for sending that text when she surprises me by saying she loves me. My lips find hers immediately and I plead with her to leave with me. I think that after that mind-blowing kiss she will do anything I say, which is a good thing.

I leave her and make my way back in the ballroom texting Luke to pick up Anastasia in the front of the building. I don't want us to be seen leaving together since I'm kidnapping her so I try and mingle a little more. I find Ray and Mrs. Steele and congratulate them on twenty-five years. Making my way to the bar one last time I order a double. I need this liquid courage for what I'm about to do to my Angel. The drink still doesn't resolve the pit in my stomach.

Just as I'm finishing the last of my drink I over hear Kate talking with that fucker that can't keep his hands to himself. My back is to them so she can't see my face.

"Hey Ethan, have you seen Ana?" Kate asks. So, the fucker has a name.

"Yeah, she just went to the bathroom. She should be back soon. Where's Elliot?" Ethan asks.

"Oh, well he swears that he saw his brother from across the room and went to see if that was him. He should be back soon."

Shit! I can't let Elliot see me. It will blow my cover and put more people in harm's way.

"I didn't realize he had a brother?" Ethan says.

"Yes, and a younger sister too. They haven't seen each other in over ten years or so. From what Elliot says he up and left the day after graduation. His mom was devastated for months. She hasn't let anyone touch his room or his things hoping that one day he will show back up." Kate tells him.

Mom was devastated? I didn't think they would even care that I was gone. Kate must be mistaken.

I shake my head to clear my mind as if getting ready for battle. Gazing around I see a back entrance into the room and walk towards it. I am careful of my surroundings now that I know Elliot thinks he has seen me and walk out the door. The hallway leads to another door that brings me to the side of the building. Seeing the street a little ways up I text Luke to pick me up down about a block away on the corner. Then I text Barney to hack into the street and local cameras to wipe them clean. We can't afford local police poking around in our business.

Luke pulls up to the curb and I climb in the back where my Angel sits. We are mouths and hands as soon as Luke pulls the car into traffic. I feel the weight of the needle in my pocket and know that it's now or never.

Kissing down her mouth to her jawline to distract her I ready the needle.

"I am so sorry for this." I whisper and inject her with the needle.

She pulls away and looks down at her arm. A flood of panic crosses her eyes and face. Anastasia tries to back away from me. She says my name but her eyes close.

"It's okay Angel. Rest now."

I want to tell her that I love her and will never let anything happen to her but she is out cold in my lap. I pull off my jacket and drape it over her. Pulling her into my lap and position her head in the crook of my neck so that I can feel her breath on me, I hold her close. This might be one of the last few times she ever wants my touch and I don't want to waste it.

"She will forgive you Christian." Luke says from the front seat.

"No, she won't. I wouldn't if it were me." I say sullenly.

I stare out the window into the night as we pass through Seattle.

It takes us a little over an hour before we are pulling into the garage of The Casa. Jason and Gail are there to meet us as Luke turns the car off.

"How are you doing Christian?" Jason cautiously approaches me with Anastasia in my arms.

"Really Jason? I just kidnapped and drugged the one person I love in this entire world and you ask that. How do you think I'm doing?" I brush past him tightening my grip on my Angel.

Climbing the stairs, I see Jose coming out of one of the rooms on the second floor.

"Oh, I see you picked up our blue-eyed goddess. She is even more stunning asleep than she is awake." My skin crawls when he uses the word 'our'. "Are you sure you won't let the 'Boss' have her? Maybe he can borrow her for a night while he is here."

"Back the fuck off Rodriguez. She. Is. Mine. And I won't tell you that again. I. Don't. Share." I spit.

"I had to try one last time." He shrugs his shoulder. "Aren't you taking her the wrong way? Slaves go down in the basement for training, don't they?"

"I am self-training this one." I don't need to explain myself to this fucker so I turn on my heels and keep going up to my room on the third floor.

Approaching my room I see the dead bolts that are now in place on the outside of the door. Barney or Jason must have installed them to keep her in and from running. Entering my room I walk over to the bed and lay her down in the middle of my king sized mattress.

She is going to hate me for this.

Slipping off her shoes, I undress her until she is in nothing but her bra and panties. Grabbing one of my sleep shirts from my dresser I slip it over her head. She has the softest skin.

A light knock on the door steals me away from caressing her skin. Opening the door Jason walks past me. I cover her with the bedding so that Jason can't see her bare legs.

"I made some adjustments to the room and bed."

"What do you mean adjustments?"

"The windows are secure and I placed leather cuffs to the bed to make sure she doesn't try and run."

Who is this guy and where is my best friend for the last ten years?

"Leather cuffs? You want me to restrain her?" I question. The volume in my voice is at an all-time high.

"Yes, until she understands or agrees to our terms, she will need to be secured. Christian, this is the first girl that you've ever trained and is involved in and I think that we need to take the precaution. I also placed cameras throughout the room and bathroom so that you will be able to see her at any time when you are away."

We have officially hit the twilight zone. Leather cuffs. Spy cameras.

"Get out!"

"Christian, I know that this is going to be hard for you but we need to think bigger picture here. Don't think with your heart but with your head right now." Jason pleads and then leaves.

Turning my attention back to Anastasia I think about how we got here. Will she be able to forgive me for this? I know that when the deal goes through with the 'Boss' we are set and walking away but will she come with me when it's done?

I hate to admit it but Jason is right. We need this to pull through. I need to get my head right and hope that my Angel will understand when the dust settles.

I grab for the first leather cuff and latch it into place around her wrist and place a small kiss there. I repeat the same process with the other one and the test the restraints. She is secure. Not wanting to leave her side I strip my clothes down to my boxers and climb into bed with her.

Maybe she will understand and this will be a funny story we tell our children later in life.

Yeah right.

I throw an arm over her body and snuggle close to her breathing in her smell that I have missed so much over the last few weeks and drift off to sleep.

 **Anastasia**

I wake feeling warm and smell the scent of Chris all around me. I try to stretch my sore muscles but feel something very restricting on my arms. Last nights events then flood my mind.

Chris kissing me.

Getting into the town car.

Pulling over to pick Chris up on a street corner.

Making out in the back seat of the car.

Feeling a pin prick in my arm.

Seeing Chris inject me with something.

Oh God! I try to sit up but something is holding me down. I shoot my eyes open and see Chris blanketed across me but that isn't what terrifies me. The fact that my wrists are bound by handcuffs and strapped to the bed posts are.

Chris must feel me moving around because he stirs and nuzzles the crook of my neck like he did every morning in Miami. I try to swallow my fear and hope that maybe this is some sort of kinky sex game or fantasy now that we are back together but the fact that both of my hands are tied up and I'm in a strange room that doesn't look anything like a hotel suite is making me lose my shit.

"Morning Angel." Chris hums in my ear and kisses the tender spot below my ear.

Usually I would melt under his touch but since my anxiety is at an all-time high I try and move away from him but am having a hard time doing so.

"Chris? Can you uncuff my wrist? Please?" I ask trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Not yet Angel, we have to go over a few things before I can do that."

"Chris, this isn't funny I want you to let me go now." I demand. "What did you give me last night in the car? Where are we?" What the hell is this?

I am still a little hazy. I feel like I am slightly hung over but I know that I only had that one lemon martini at my parent's party.

"We're over an hour outside the city."

"I don't understand, why am I here? And why are we so far away from the city?"

"Because you're mine and no one is going to take you away from me." Chris gives as an explanation.

There is enough slack on the cuffs to sit up and I notice that I am only in a shirt.

"Did you change me?"

"Yes."

Is he trying to be a little shit and not give me more answers?

"Chris, I'm so confused at what is happening right now. Is this some kind of game you want to play or what?" I ask again.

"I can't let anyone take you from me. All things will be explained in a timely manner. All you need to know is that you aren't allowed to leave this room under any circumstances. You are mine now."

Everything sounds so cryptic in what he is telling me. I then remember that I didn't tell a soul that I was leaving and I'm not sure if anyone saw Chris at the party. Will someone come looking for me? It could me days before that happens. What if he moves me again? I don't even know where we are.

"Babe, please release my arms. I need to use the restroom." I ask sweetly and use the pet name that he loves.

Maybe if he releases me I can make a run for it.

He looks very apprehensive about my request. Waging an internal war with himself. Finally, he nods and moves up the bed towards the cuffs.

I need to make him think I can be trusted, plus I do really need to use the bathroom.

Releasing me he huddles an arm over my shoulders to a door on the other side of the room. I see that there is only one other door so I know that must be the way out.

Chris stands in the doorway as I do my business which is very uncomfortable at the moment. I look everywhere but at him and see that it is a very nice and upscale bathroom. The shower is big enough for a handful of people and the massive double sink is done with marble and high end finishing's.

I walk over to the sink to wash my hands and see Chris make his way to the toilet. Once his back is to me I'm gone. I leave the water running making him think I'm still at the sink. I know that I will have only a thirty second head start if that but I was a runner in track at school and am pretty fast.

I clear the bedroom and make it to the hallway and take off. Maybe if I can find someone they will help me? I hear my name called from behind me and know that Chris is on his way. I start jumping down the stairs a few at a time and make it down to the first floor. This place is huge and I'm not sure which way to go. Not having a lot of time to waste I head left and come into a grand dining room. I can see out the windows a wooded area and know that if I can make it out there then I should be in the clear.

I hear yelling in the distance from other rooms and it is getting closer. I decide to hide behind one of the long window curtains until the people pass through and then I will make a break for it through the doors just to my right.

Footsteps and Chris's voice boom through the room.

"Barney, where is she?" He yells. "No I'm here in the dining room…well look again I need to find her…tell Jason to check the garage."

I hear the steps recede and chance a peek from behind the curtain. The room is empty once again and I decide it's now or never. I reach for the French doors and see a light go off. Must be a silent alarm. With that I jet.

Being outside it is drizzling rain but I pay it no mind. I need to get away from here and will deal with what is in the woods once I'm there. The closer I get to the woods the more I can taste my freedom.

I'm about thirty yards away from the tree line when I'm tackled to the ground. A large body has me pinned down on my stomach.

"NO!" I scream knowing that I was so close.

I try to struggle but hear and feel metal cuffs being put on my wrist from behind my back. I kick and scream hoping to connect with any part of his body but he just holds me down on the ground. I hear others reach us with their heavy breathing.

"Damn she is a fast one." One says.

I get picked up and placed on my feet. Once I'm turned I can see who all is there. It looks like the driver from last night is the one who tackled me and then a man I remember from my dad's office named Jason and of course Chris is there.

"Please," I start to beg. "I won't tell anyone. Please let me go."

"Sorry sweetheart but this is the way it is." Jason says.

I chance a look at Chris and see the anger in his eyes. He takes a step to me and I retreat back and hit my capture from earlier.

"Luke, I didn't know you could still run like that anymore." Jason tries to tease him.

"Hey, I know I'm getting older but I can still out run you any day!" Luke boasts.

The rain starts to come down a little heavier and Chris snatches my cuffed arm and brings me in close.

"Don't ever run from me again, do you hear me." He all but screams at me.

"Christian take it easy. We knew this was a possibility when we decided to bring her here." Jason says and places a hand on his shoulder.

Christian? I thought his name was Chris.

He shrugs off Jason's hand and maintains his eye contact with me.

"Tell me you understand what I just said." He commands.

I nod and start to shiver. I don't know if it is from the rain or the way he just spoke to me.

"Say it. I want to hear you say that you won't run away again."

"Christian." Jason gives him a warning tone.

"I won't." I say with the smallest voice. My lungs burn from all the running.

"No say, 'I won't ever run away from you again, Christian'!"

"I…I won't ever run away from you again, Christian." I mimic.

As soon as the words are out of my mouth he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder caveman style. A stinging pain shoots through me at my butt and realized that he just spanked me. What am I five? I don't have a lot of movement since my hands are cuffed behind my back but I can see the woods getting farther and farther away.

Once we are back in the house I hear a new voice of a man. It sounds familiar but I can't quite place it.

"I see you have your work cut out for you." The man says with a chuckle.

"Is there something you need Jose?" Jason asks.

"No, I was just watching the show. I told you that she was going to be hard to break. I might also suggest a collar and chain." Jose says.

Are they talking about me? A collar, like a dog?

"You don't need to worry about how I train her." Chris or Christian grits through his teeth.

"Okay, okay I was just trying to give you some advice on your slave." Jose says and I feel both Chris and I tense at his words.

I try and move my body but Chris holds me firm. He starts to walk up the stairs and away from the other men. I can see the look on both Jason and Luke's face and it throughs me into an even bigger panic.

Did he just? No I heard wrong. This can't be happening. I knew Chris he isn't capable of something like this. My mind keeps playing that word on loop in my head.

Slave.

Oh my god! I have been taken! Kidnapped and now I'm a…a slave to someone. Was this his plan all along?

We reach the door to the bedroom and Chris tosses me on the bed. His hands go for the leather cuffs and I panic again. I try and move away but he holds me firmly in place.

"Stop struggling."

I am not going to make this easy for him in the slightest so I continue the struggle. He moves his body so that he is now on top straddling me. The weight of him on me makes it to where I can't move and in no time he has the cuffs in place.

He leans down as if to kiss me but I turn my head. I can't even look at him. The betrayal is just too much right now.

"Angel please look at me."

I can't if I do then I will cry. I thought I loved this man and he deceived me. Lured me in like a mouse to cheese and I took it. Hook, line and sinker.

"I'm sorry for this but I promise it will get better." He says in a soft tone and traces a finger down my cheek.

"Is your name even Chris?" I spit out finally looking at him.

"That is my business name. My real name is Christian. I'm sorry I lied but I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I was going to tell you soon but…" He trails off.

"I hate you and I wish I never met you!" I say and the look on his face makes it seem as though I just stabbed him through the heart.

"You don't mean that. Your just upset and once you know about everything then we will be back like we were in Miami." He tries to tell me.

"Never! You are a liar and a fake. I hate you, I hate you!" I keep chanting.

Christian gets off the bed and makes his way to the door.

"You just need some time to cool off then we will talk."

With those last words, he leaves and closes the door. I hear several latches and locks and know that I am now a prisoner here.

A slave.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one. My household has been sick and there hasn't been any time to get this one ready. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **CHRISTIAN**

I leave the room and secure the locks to our door and put the key in my pocket. Jason, Luke and Barney are the only other one's who have a spare to my room. I needed to leave that room before I lost my shit and told her everything. The look on her face makes me want to rip my own heart out of my chest. I am going to have to tell her something but not the entire truth. It's too risky right now and we are so close to closing this deal.

I can't believe she ran from me. I almost had a heart attack running through this house trying to find her. If Jose would have found her first I would hate to see what he would have done before I got there. Damn that girl can run too! I completely forgot that she ran track in High School. She almost made it to the woods and then that would have been a disaster in finding her.

Hearing noises through the door and I put my ear up next to it to listen. Sobs are coming from my room. This is killing me. I have done some terrible things in my life but this takes the cake.

Jose and his big mouth referring to my Angel as a slave makes bile rush up my throat. Never did I want her to hear that or be referred to it. This is a side of my life that I keep very private and have for a handful of years. The look in her eyes when she found out that my real name is Christian and not Chris sealed the deal for us. I saw the way she looked at me.

Betrayal.

I might have been able to talk my way through slave trading or owning dozens of BDSM clubs but lying from the moment we met and not being honest about my name shows that I have deceived her from the get go. I don't think that she will ever believe me now that she knows I have lied about that. She will be questioning everything we have ever done and shared together.

Pushing off the door I walk down to the first floor to find Jason. I see him talking with Ryan and Reynolds. They must be updating him on the women we have done in the basement training.

"How is she?" Jason asks as I approach and he dismisses our trainers.

"How do you think? This isn't how I wanted her to find out. She wasn't supposed to know about this."

"I know Christian but she does now and we will just have to adjust to it. I spoke with Luke and he thinks we should tag her with one of the chips so that next time she makes a break for it we will be able to track her and find her sooner."

Great putting a tracking device under her skin like an animal is a sure fire way to get her running back into my arms. I know this is for her safety in case something happens but I still don't like it. It will look as though I really am trying to make her just like our other women here.

A slave.

I shake those thoughts never wanting to think about my Angel like that.

"Sure, but I don't think I can do it. Have Luke be the one to do it and make sure she doesn't know about the chip."

"She will come around Christian. Once she knows everything she won't hate you. Hell, she might jump in your arms once she knows that you were just trying to safe her."

"I don't think that will ever happen." I add sadly.

"When is the next gathering?" I ask trying to change the subject of my Angel. I need to throw myself into work to distract me for a little while.

"Three days. It will be big with a lot of well to do men around here. I'm thinking around a dozen or so. Oh, and Anastasia made the news. Her photo is plastered everywhere. I thought that it would take a few days but apparently, her father knows the Chief of Police well."

Shit, this isn't good. We don't need any attention to blow back on us.

"Is Barney on top of this?"

"Yes, he is monitoring everything and is in contact with a source at the Police Department. They have no leads and since he cleared out the videos on that street no one is the wiser. For now."

We go our separate ways and I head to my office to watch my Angel for a while. Luke should be on his way up there soon and I want to make sure she is okay.

When she told me that she hated me I felt like that four-year-old boy lying next to his dead mother again. The hurt and the pain feel the same. And then when she turned her face away from me was the ultimate nail in the coffin.

She doesn't want my touch. I thought I had gotten over my self-loathing years ago with Jason's help but I can see the door opening once again. Anastasia brings out all my insecurities in me.

I see her on the monitors and it looks as though she has cried herself to sleep. I really hated the idea of putting cameras in my room at first but now that I can watch her when I'm not with her.

Luke walks in as I trace my finger over her sleeping figure on the screen.

"Hey man, Jason said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yeah, I think we need to tag her so that if she runs again we can find her more easily next time." I say turning my attention to him.

Luke laughs. "Damn she gave me a run for my money this morning. Good thing I ate my Wheaties for breakfast." He humorously says and sits down in the chair across from me.

I laugh too because Luke prides himself in being the fastest in the group. She almost ruined that this morning. And who would have thought that a small woman who is half the size of us could give us a run for our money.

"Let me know when you want me to tag her. I am assuming that you want it to be in a discrete place on her body."

"Yes I do. I don't want her to know about it at all. I was thinking that we could have the cook put something in her lunch to put her out for a few hours and then place it on her."

"Sure thing Christian."

Luke leaves and I turn back to the monitor. Being this close and not being able to touch her is killing me. Screw it. I get up and make my way down the hall and start unlocking our door. I hate that I have to take these precautions but I know that this is for her own good.

Entering in the room quietly as I can I close and lock the door. I make my way over to my side of the bed and sit down. Her face is a little swollen from crying so much and she has tear streaks coming down her cheeks.

I caress her face lightly with my fingertips and she stirs a little. When we were in Miami she would sometimes talk in her sleep at night. She would say things that would make me laugh and other times I couldn't make out what her words were.

Her eyes blink a few times and then focus on me. There is a soft smile that comes across her face when our eyes meet.

"Chris." She says in a groggy voice like she used to do every morning we woke up together.

"Hey beautiful." I say back.

She looks over my shoulder and then around the room. She must realize where she is at now and then shoots up and away from me. Being restrained she can't go far but it feels like a million miles away.

"Please Chris let me go and I won't tell anyone about you or the others." She starts pleading. If it were only that simple.

"I'm sorry but that's not how this is going to work."

I can tell she is thinking about her next move. I wish I could read her mind to see what she is thinking.

"So, what now? You order me around all day and jump to it like a good little slave."

"Well, that would help things out a lot if you did as you were told." I say more for myself than for her.

Her eyes widen and I can see the defeat in her face. Every conversation we have I can tell a little more of her light dims in her eyes and I hate it.

"Will you ever let me go?"

I have to be careful how I answer this question. I want to tell her that in a few weeks we will both be walking out of here and starting a new life together somewhere away from all of this but I can't. I can only give her the basics for now.

"I don't ever want to let you go, Anastasia. You mean the world to me." I say whole heartedly. "Look, there are things going on that you don't understand but this is your home for now and I think that you should make the best of it."

I start to crawl across the bed to her.

"What are you doing?"

I reach for the cuffs, "We are going to have a shower and then lunch will be here for you."

"A shower? Together?" She swallows hard. I know that she is affected by me and vice versa.

We have the most amazing chemistry together and it's like nothing I have ever experienced with anyone else. I mostly had one night stands but nothing as serious as this. She sets me on fire in and out of the bedroom.

Releasing the last cuff my body is laying over hers.

"Don't run again Angel. The doors are secure and you promised me. I would hate to have to punish you." I threaten. Of course, I would never lay a hand on her in that way but I sure can threaten it.

She nods her head and her breathing becomes heavy.

"Say, yes Christian." I command only inches away from her lips.

"Yes Christian." She says breathy. I can feel that she is wet between her legs. My shirt has risen and my body is settled on top of her.

Is she turned on by me telling her what to do?

My dick has been aching for her and these last few weeks away from her have been torturous. But I won't take advantage of her. I have to know that she wants us and is not made to think she that she has to.

"Let's go shower." I say and move back and pull her with me.

I lead her by her hands back to the bathroom and start the shower. I remove her clothing and guide her under the warm water before stripping my clothes off. She is not saying a word and I hate it. She is usually so talkative with me and I hate myself for this situation.

"Angel talk to me."

She is reluctant at first but then speaks.

"Will you force me to have sex or do other sex acts on you?" She says looking at her feet.

Jesus, what kind of a monster does she think I am.

I grab her chin with my finger and force her to look at me.

"Anastasia, I will never force myself on you. I am not going to make you do anything without your permission sexually. You might earn a spanking to remind you of who is in charge but I will never force you to have sex."

I see her shoulders relax a bit.

"I know that this is new to you but remember that it won't always be like this. One day we will go back to the way it was when we were in Miami."

She looks at me confused and I know that I need to change the subject before I tell her too much.

"Turn around and put your hands on the tile." I feel her tense up. I use to say this when we showered in Miami before I took her from behind. "Don't worry Angel, I won't have sex with you until you beg me. Turn so I can clean your back and gorgeous ass."

She reluctantly turns and I do as I say and wash her. I leave her in that position while I quickly wash myself and then turn off the hot water. We towel off and I walk us back into the bedroom.

"Are you going to mark me?" Anastasia asks as I get our clothes from the dresser.

Shit, how does she know about the chip?

"That man, Jose, said you should put me on a leash."

Christ, I had hoped she didn't hear that. But now that she said it, I wouldn't mind having her labeled as taken by me.

"Stand up." I say and she follows my orders. "Good girl." I praise. I dress her in some of my boxers and sweats along with my shirt. I ordered her some clothes and they should be later today or early tomorrow.

Once she is dressed I walk her back over to the bed.

"Lay down in the middle so I can put you in the cuffs."

She looks over at the headboard and then back at me.

"Please Christian, I promise not to run again, don't put me in those cuffs." She pleads.

"Sorry but until I can trust you again I think this is for the best. Luke will be in soon to bring you some lunch. I have a few things I need to work on so you won't see me until later tonight."

"Trust me! That is funny coming from someone who kidnapped me." She gives me in a hateful tone. I love that she has some fire back in her. "My family will be looking for me, you know. They won't stop until I'm brought home."

"Don't worry no one will find you until I want you to be found. Now give me your wrists."

I don't wait for her to give them to me because I know that we will be here all day. So I grab them up and place them in the cuffs.

"This will go a lot smoother if you just do as your told. The punishments will be less for you." I see her eye widen. "Yes, Angel I said punishments. You need to learn who is in charge here and who you belong too. The quicker you learn that the quicker we can get back our normal routine." I hear her huff and it makes me laugh.

I lean down inching my face closer to her making my intentions known. She doesn't turn her head away this time but she still doesn't meet me halfway. Right now, I will take what I can get. The closer my lips get to hers the more my heart starts to race. I place a soft kiss on her lips at first but she doesn't respond. I know that it is going to take some time before we are back to normal but I am hoping we get there soon. I miss her so much.

I linger a little longer as I feel her body respond to me but she is holding firm. I sigh and give her one more before retracting my body and leaving the room. If I don't, I don't think I will be able to stop myself. I need her like I need my next breath.

I check all the locks before making my way down to Luke's office. I let him know that as soon as she eats her lunch and is sedated to place the chip in. After that I go to my office, turn on the monitor and laptop. I watch as my Angel picks up one of the books I placed on the bed and is reading it.

She told me about her dream of being in publishing and her love of romance novels. I made sure to have her favorites there for her. I can tell she is thinking more than reading and I just wonder what is going on in her head. I turn back to my computer and research collars. I want a special one for my Angel and only the best will do.

About an hour later I watch as Luke finishes placing the tracking chip into Anastasia's body. We usually have them put in on the shoulders of all our girls but I wanted hers to be on the back of her neck. The temporary collar I put on her will cover it up and she won't know about it. She will just think that the soreness is from having something around your neck.

I'm not a religious man by any means but I pray every time I see her that she will forgive me for what I'm putting her through and we can work this out.

 **Anastasia**

I wake after eating the loaded baked potato soup and salad that Luke brought me. I guess I didn't realize how hunger I was until I started eating. Luke watched me like a hawk and we made small talk.

 _"_ _So, how does one get in the slave business?" I ask sarcastically sitting down at the small table by the window._

 _"_ _Well we placed an ad in the local newspaper and it just caught on from there." He says deadpan._

 _"_ _Really?" I say an octave higher._

 _"_ _No, not really. It's complicated and Christian will tell you when he is ready for you to know." He says as he checks his phone. "He really is a good guy Anastasia. Not everything is as it seems."_

 _He says that last part very cryptically._

 _I need to play nice until I can figure out a way out of here and since I'm mostly chained to the bed and have no further interaction with anyone besides Christian I decide to play the friend card with Luke. He might be a way for me to leave this place._

 _I saw on a show one time that if you try and humanize yourself to your captures then they see you as a person and not possession._

 _"_ _I see you're a runner." I start._

 _Luke belts out a laugh. "Yeah, you almost got away from me and ruined my recorded around here. I didn't realize just how fast you were until I saw you from the dining room. You were already halfway to the woods when I burst through the doors." He is still laughing and it's contagious and I start in too. It feels weird to be laughing in this type of setting._

 _As I finish up the last of my meal I feel my eyes getting heavy. Who knew eating soup and salad was so tiring? I watch as Luke moves around the room but my eyelids are starting to droop. He picks me up and places me on the bed on my side._

I don't really remember anything else after that but here I am cuffed again to the headboard. I need to play nice and do as Christian says. I know that I can use this to my advantage in making him think that we are back to the way we were in Miami. I can gain his trust and then bolt when he least expects it. I almost made it to the woods before and if I get another chance I know I will make it this time, I just need to bide my time.

Christian wants me as a slave then he will get one. I hate how my body reacts to his touch. It's traitorous and I can't control it no matter what I try and do, it melts to him. I can be deceiving just like he was with me over those six weeks. He won't know what hit him and when the time strikes I will be out of here before anyone is the wiser.

I see out the window that it is dark now so my nap must have been a lot longer than I thought. When I turn my neck, I feel an ache and soreness. I place my fingers up to the spot where it aches and feel a leather strap around my neck.

Shit, he did it. I feel around the collar and in the front I feel a ring and a small lock there.

I hate him for this. For what he has done to us. I thought we were going to ride off in the sunset together but he has ruined it. Ruined my love for him. My body may respond to his touch in a loving way but I know that my mind feels hate.

I hear the locks on the door turning and know that Christian is coming. I lay back down on the bed and wait like a good little slave.

 _Play the part Ana and you will get out of here._

The door opens and I see him enter and shut and lock the door back.

Showtime Ana.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First, let me say thank you for all the reviews. I love how everyone is trying to figure out what is going on. I already have the next 4 chapter written and everything is already planned out. Next, to the 'Guests' who have nothing better to do than spew hateful things at me please check out the button in the top right corner marked X. This is fanfiction and if you don't like my story then please click out and move on to the next one. I have made it very clear in the first chapter that this isn't everyone's cup of tea! Thank you! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Christian**

I wait for Anastasia to wake before going into our room. I hate that she was so at ease with Luke during lunch but a part of me understands. She feels betrayed by me right now but that will all dissolve with time. The more she is with me she will see how we were in Miami and know that not everything was a lie.

I thought we only gave her a light sedative to knock her out for an hour or so but she slept for hours. Luke placed the chip on the back of her neck and then placed a collar we had from the basement around her neck so that she wouldn't know it was there and try and take it out. I have already ordered her special piece of jewelry that she will wear and it should be here soon. It's a stainless-steel chainmail necklace with a heart padlock. Attached to the O ring is a set of Angel wings. To the ordinary person, it looks like something from Tiffany's but to the BDSM world it means ownership. I don't own Anastasia, she is the one who owns me but she just doesn't know that yet.

I see my sleeping beauty stir from her nap and think that I need some time with her. I walk out of my office and down the long hallway. Barney is coming out of his office and stops me.

"Hey Christian I just got word that the police are trying to locate everyone that attended the party at Escala ballroom. You checked in at the desk so they have your name on the roster. I suggest you stay at the hotel for most of the day tomorrow so that they can question you about Miss Steele."

Shit! This is exactly why I didn't want to go to the party in the first place. I hate the thought of leaving Anastasia here for long periods of time without me.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. Relay this to Jason for me."

Barney nods and then walks down the steps.

I keep walking until I am standing in front of our door. I take the key from my pocket and start unlocking it. You would think I am holding the world's most dangerous criminal in here with how secure I have it.

Opening the door I see my Angel in bed waiting for me.

"Good evening. Did you have a good nap?" I ask making my way over to her after setting the locks back into place.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Can I use the bathroom?" She asks me.

Crap I didn't think about her need to use the toilets. What if she needs to use it and I'm not here to watch her?

"Of course." I say and move to uncuff her wrists. I lightly place my fingers over her collar before releasing the last cuff and I shudder thinking about what the collar represents.

I follow her to the bathroom and stand at the door blocking any chances she has of running while she finishes up. When she is done washing her hands she comes and stands in front of me.

"Come have a seat at the table we need to have a discussion and go over some house rules."

"Rules?" She squeaks.

We sit down across from each other and I mentally go over in my head some of the rules that people have who come into our BDSM clubs. I pull out a metal chain leash from my back pocket and reach over the table and attach it to the O ring of her collar. I need her to stay in place and not move when we go over these rules.

Her eyes widen but she doesn't say anything.

"Now, when we go outside this room you will not speak to anyone but me and that is only when I ask you a direct question. I have a gag that I will use if you can't follow this simple instruction." I wait for her to respond.

She is just staring at me like she is a statue. I give the leash a small tug.

"Angel we can do this the easy way or the hard way but I know that punishment is not what you want right now."

She nods her head in agreeance.

"Why can't I talk to anyone?" She finally speaks up.

"Because I said so. You also will not look anyone in the eyes when we are out of this room." I add. I don't want any of those fuckers out there in the house to have a look at her. I know the collar will tell everyone she is owned but I still don't want them ogling what is mine.

"What?"

"I want eyes down and mouths closed. In here is the only place you are allowed to speak freely."

"This is unbelievable. Are all slaves treated like this?" She sounds affronted. If she only knew how real slaves were treated, then she would think this was a spa compared to it.

"I could make this much worst and have you on your hands and knees everywhere we go."

That gets her attention and she shuts her opened mouth.

"Next, you will address me as Master outside of this room. Everyone knows me as Chris when I conduct business and when we are in here you can call me Christian."

I see her roll her eyes and I give the leash another tug snapping her head forward.

"I mean it Anastasia, you need to remember these rules and don't roll your eyes at me. It's disrespectful."

"You do it all the time." She shoots back. She's got me there. I roll my eyes all the time when I think no one is looking.

Oh, how I have missed that mouth of hers. At this rate, she is never going to see the light of day. She needs to learn the basics before I can let her out in the house. We will have associates in and out over the next few weeks and she will need know her place if she wants to have any freedom outside this room.

"Anastasia." I say in a warning.

Something flashes across her face and I can see her put on a mask.

"Sorry." She says but I know that she is only trying to appease me.

"Repeat the rules." This is going to get us nowhere.

"Fine. Eyes down and mouths closed. Call you Master and don't roll my eyes." She mocks me.

I almost let a chuckle escape from my throat. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"That's it for now. If you can follow this few rules, then I don't see why I can't reward you and let you have some outside time in the future."

"Really? You would let me go outside?"

"Sure, as long as you behaved accordingly. I'm not the monster you think I am. I only have your best interest at heart."

I see her eyes start to roll upward but stop halfway and close quickly. She must have realized I was watching her.

"Would you like to go down to the dining room to have dinner or stay up here and eat tonight." I offer her. I want to see if she can follow these simple rules.

The Casa is empty tonight. Everyone has left for the night and Jose is in the city. He took one of our cars so that we could track his movement.

"Let's go down. The walls are starting to close in and I would love to stretch my legs a bit." My Angel says and sounds so hopeful.

I nod and walk over to the desk drawer and pull out a pair of metal cuffs. I motion for her to turn around and when she does I attach them to her wrist behind her back. Once they are in place I turn her back around and grab for the leash. I lean down before I know it and plant a soft kiss on her lips. She seems surprised by this and returns it with as much passion.

I miss us and how easy we were with each other. Nothing was ever forced and we could be at ease. She must remember herself because she is the first to pull away. I will take what she will give me for now but hopefully in time she will understand and move past this.

"Remember your rules, Angel." I say sternly.

She nods and we walk over to the door. I can feel her bouncing on the balls of her feet while I unlock the door.

 **Anastasia**

We walk down the long hallway towards the stairs. I can't believe he is letting me leave the room after I bolted yesterday. Granted I'm cuffed and collared at the moment but I think I will take this time to learn the layout of the house. I notice we are on the third floor and there are a handful of doors along the hallway. We walk down the stairs and I see the second floor. There are a lot more doors and it seems to have two hallways. We continue down to the first floor, I try not to make it too obvious about looking around. I keep my head down but turn my head as much as possible. Christian leads me through a familiar double door and I realize that we are in the dining room. I see the curtain I used to hide behind and smirk. I got away from him once, I know that next time I will make it out.

I feel the leash being tugged and I look up. Christian is looking down at me and has stopped next to two chairs at the end of the long table.

"I want you to know that when others are here with us, you will seat on your knees and not a chair next to me."

"What?" I shriek.

"Slaves are not allowed to seat at the table."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Who treats human beings like this? I have to sit down on the floor to eat like an animal.

"No Anastasia, I'm not but since we are the only ones here tonight I will allow you to sit in the chair next to me."

Allow? Humph. I wonder what his parents would think of his treatment towards women.

"Well, I bet your mother is proud of the manners you are showing me." I snap before I can stop myself.

A hard pull from the leash brings my body flush with his. I look up from his chest and am met with smoldering gray eyes.

"Know your place, Angel." His voice is low and his eyes are narrow.

Right. I almost forgot my rules, eyes down and mouths closed. I thought that he was kidding at first when he was telling me in jail cell. Surely, prisoners get more privileges the I do at this point.

I take a deep breath. I know that if I want to come back out of my cell more I need to comply with his demands.

"Sorry…Master." I say bitterly.

I see a slight cringe when I call him that but he quickly places me in a chair in front of a plate of food after uncuffing me.

We sit in silence for a while eating our grilled chicken and sides. Whoever fixed this is a master chef. Everything is made to perfection. I notice that he is drinking wine with his meal while I get water. I really could use some alcohol right about now.

"I thought you were going into publishing after your trip to Miami?" Christian says breaking the silence and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I wanted to but my Dad has always wanted me to take over the family business. I wanted to please him. Right before you kidnapped me he told me I could follow my dreams and leave the company to pursue a career in publishing." I smile at the thought of going into publishing but it's short lived when I look around and am reminded of where I am. "But it looks like those dreams are shot to shit yet again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Really? Are you trying to obtuse? Look at where I am."

"You won't always be here Anastasia."

"Is there a time frame that you can give me?"

"No, but you will be able to follow your dreams when this is over."

I don't believe him. He has no desire to release me and I will have to take matters into my own hands.

I don't respond but take a drink from my almost empty water glass.

A noise from outside the dining room has us both turning towards the doors. In walks the man from yesterday, Jose. He walks in with a half-naked woman behind him with a collar and leash on. Jose strolls over to our end of the table and stops behind me. I can't see him and want to turn but I remember my rules from Christian and bow my head.

"I see that you are being lenient with your slave tonight." Jose says.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see that his slave has taken a seat on her knees with her head bowed.

"What I do with my slave is none of your business Jose." Christian snaps at him.

"Okay, okay. My offer still stands with helping train her. I know the 'Boss' would love a go with her."

I feel a finger on my cheek and flinch. I know Christian's touch because it feels like an electric shock. This touch makes me want to flee from my seat.

My neck snaps forward and in a flash I'm seated on Christian's lap. He is stroking my back and hair.

"I won't tell you again Jose, she is mine. See this collar," He wraps his large hand around my neck. "the next time you place a finger on her I will cut your hand off with a dull knife." Christian practically growls out.

I am still looking down at the ground. My breathing has picked up. I saw a jealous side of Christian when we were in Miami but not like this.

"Angel, are you done with your meal?" He asks me tracing small circles on my thigh.

"Yes Master." I play the part not wanting his anger to be aimed towards me.

Christian gets up taking me with him. He gently places me on my feet and then leads me out of the room by my leash. I can see Jose yank his slave up from her knees. The whimper from her means that he wasn't gentle at all.

Clearing the room we walk down a wide marble hallway and are standing in front of another double dark wooden door. Christian grabs my hand and puts a finger under my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"I think that you need a reward for following your rules in the in the dining room."

He turns back to the doors and opens them. I follow in behind him as he reaches over and turns on the lights. As my eyes focus I can feel my face split in half. Christian undoes the leash from my collar and steps back by the door.

"Go ahead and look around." He nudges me.

I walk over to the first book shelf and run my hands across the many books. The room is a large library with an entire floor to ceiling wall of books. The geek in me squeals with delight. This is a dream come true. I could get lost in here for hours or days for that matter.

"You can grab a few and take them back to our room if you want." Christian says.

"Thank you."

I look over as many shelves as I can before grabbing a handful of books. I walk over to Christian and see a smile on his face.

"Ready?"

I nod and can't keep the smile off my face. I love books.

Christian latches the leash back on my collar and then takes the books from my hands. We walk out after turning the lights off and closing the doors. We retrace our steps and head back up to the third floor.

Once back in his room he places the books on the bedside table and sits on the bed. He brings me over in between his legs then releases me from the leash.

"Angel, you pleased me greatly tonight at dinner and I want to reward you for it."

"I thought going to the library and picking out books was my reward?" I question.

"Yes, but I also want to reward you with something else." Christian says and then places his hands on my shoulders giving them a light massage.

It feels so good and I close my eyes relishing his hands on me. My core is throbbing with need and I hate it. Why can't my body and mind work together?

He moves his hands over my breast bring my nipples to hard buds under my shirt. He kneads them with his hands and I feel his breath on my neck giving open mouthed kisses in all the right spots. A moan leaves my body and I can't keep it hidden.

Christian lifts my shirt over my head and then he switches places moving me on the bed and him between my legs. He takes his shirt off and followed by his pants leaving him in only boxers. I may hate him but I can appreciate a work of art and that is what his body definitely is.

He slowly moves up my body and kisses me with such longing. My traitorous body responds to his as his hands move back down to my breast. His lips start to make their way to my neck and then over a nipple. My back arches up and my hands are in his hair tugging at the roots to get closer.

"Can I have you?" He asks above a whisper but I'm too far gone to answer or comprehend what he means.

I continue to moan with pleasure as he kisses his way down my stomach after giving the much needed attention to each breast. His mouth on my body has set me on fire as he trails past my belly button. Very slowly he eases my sweat pants and boxers down my legs. I'm grabbing fistfuls of the bedding waiting for him to touch my core.

In Miami, he knew how to set me off within seconds. He is an expert when it comes to pleasing my body. Once the clothes are off Christian kisses his way up my thighs but avoiding my most wanting area.

"Can I have you, Angel?" He asks again.

I feel his fingers lightly trace over my lips and a shiver is sent through my body. I'm on the edge almost tipping over but not quite.

"Angel?" I hear him once more asking.

Why is he asking? Why does he need my permission to continue what we both are panting for?

Then a lightbulb goes off. He wants me to beg or give him the go ahead. He said that he wouldn't do anything to me unless I begged or asked for it. In a way that is so sweet but now that I have my head on straight I know that I hold all the power here with him. Well, at least on the sex part.

I look up from the bed and down at him hovering between my legs. If I were to lift my hips up an inch it would make contact with his mouth and give me the relief my body craves for from him. I can feel his breath on my core and his fingers right in position to enter me. My body and mind are battling each other.

"No." I moan. I can't give in. This man kidnapped me and lied to me from the moment I met him.

I see his face fall but recovers quickly. He moves up my body and puts me in the middle of the bed. In quick motions, he has me in my cuffs before I can protest. Christian then bends down and retrieves my boxers from the floor. He places them on me and then moves over to a drawer and collects a bar that has leather cuffs to it. My hands are already cuffed so they can't be for them. He glides back over to the end of the bed and starts to cuff my ankles to this bar. Every time his hands make contact with my skin it sets the fire I feel even hotter.

"Why are you doing that?" I ask still panting from wanting a release.

"If I can't have your pleasure and a release then we both aren't getting one." He says and expands the bar wider so that my legs are farther apart. Now I can't get any friction and relief.

"What? Why?"

"I told you. I'm not going to take you against your will. Well, sexually I mean. If you want a release, then it comes from me and me alone. But you have to say yes. I won't force you to do something like that. I'm not a monster like you think I am."

I huff and try to control my breathing.

Christian pulls the bedding back and then covers me up. He walks over to the wall and turns the lights off before climbing into bed with me. He places arm around my lower stomach and nuzzles into my neck.

"Sleep Angel."

I can feel his dick up against my thigh and am starting to regret my decision. Would it be that bad to give in to him while I'm here? I mean the sex in Miami was out of this world and my body craves him but my mind is trying to keep me grounded.

"I can hear you thinking. Go to sleep Anastasia." Christian commands.

I close my eyes and let sleep take me. Tomorrow I will analyze what happened here and weight out my options.

I wake the next morning as Christian's phone alarm goes off. I feel him stretch out and then hop out of bed. I slowly open my eyes and watch him walk into the bathroom with his phone in hand. I wait for a few minutes and when I hear the sink water turn off I try to sit up in the bed.

Christian walks out and looks up at me, his face is stone and he doesn't look happy at all right now. He comes over to the bed and uncuffs me. We walk into the bathroom together and while I do my business he turns the shower on.

After a record fast shower, Christian dries me off and puts me in a fresh pair of boxers and sweats with a shirt. He hasn't said a word to me all morning and I think that he must be pissed about what happened last night.

On some crazy and pathetic level I hate that he is upset with me. We have never had a disagreement before this whole kidnapping ordeal and I don't like it.

"Christian, are you okay?" I ask as I watch him dress in a button down and dark jeans.

"Not now Anastasia." He says curtly.

"Oh. I mean if this is about last…"

"I said not now. We can discuss this later tonight when I get back."

Tonight? I won't see him all day? Something about that makes disappointed.

"What if I have to use the bathroom or the house catches fire. Who will be here for me?"

"Luke will check in on you from time to time. I have to go, get up on the bed and don't be much of a problem today for Luke."

I nod and climb in the bed. He cuffs me to the headboard and then is out the door before I can ask any more questions. I don't know why that upsets me so much. I should be happy to get away from my capture. I keep replaying our conversations over and over and something isn't adding up. My mind is running every scenario as to what will happen next but I only have one thing that is running through my mind right now.

He didn't kiss me goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Christian**

I wake to my alarm and stretch out trying not to wake my Angel next to me. I roll out of bed and head for the bathroom to relieve myself. I think back to yesterday and I smirk. Anastasia is such a feisty firecracker. I know that she wants to make love with me but she is still coming to terms with 'being kidnapped'. It won't be long before she gives in and we reconnect like we did in Miami. She is a drug to me and I won't be able to stop once I have a taste of her again.

I wash my hands and then remember about what else happened and my blood boils hot. How dare Jose put his hands on my girl. My mood plummets and I want to smash or break something. After this deal goes through and we are done and walking away I want ten minutes alone with him. Just me and him in a room.

I finish up washing my hands and make my way out to the bedroom. I see my Angel is awake and try to shake the bad mood that I'm in. I help her up and guide her to the bathroom. I start the shower while she does her business and hear my phone buzz. I see that Barney emailed to remind me of going to the city to give the police a statement about being at the party and if I saw anything.

As if my mood couldn't get any worse, now I have to leave her here alone for several hours if not the entire day.

I hurry our shower along hoping the faster I leave the faster I can get back. Making quick work of dressing her and myself I hear her asking me if I'm okay. I don't want to worry her about me leaving so I try to keep is short and simple before I say screw it and not go.

She continues to ask questions and I give her the best I can right now and let her know that Luke will be here if she needs anything. I know she is getting upset but I need to get on the road.

I cuff her and head down to my office to gather some paperwork I can work on while in the city.

An hour and a half later I waltz into the Fairmont Hotel and go straight for the room. The detectives have already phoned and are meeting me within the hour to take my statement. I lay out some of my paperwork on the coffee table next to my computer and try to make the room look well used so they think I have been working.

A knock on my door has me doing last minute check of the room so that I don't raise any red flags. Combing through my unruly hair with my fingers I answer to two men.

"Hello Mr. Greyson, I'm Detective Walters and this is Detective Sims."

"Nice to meet you both. Please call me Chris and come in." I step aside and let them walk in. "Have a seat, can I get you two anything to drink?"

"No thank you, we just need to ask you a few questions about Anastasia Steele."

I nod and join them over by the sofa. Detective Sims is looking around the room eyeing for anything suspicious.

"It is our understanding that your company recently closed a deal with Steele Shipping, is that correct?"

"Yes, we met and signed our business deal a few days ago."

"Did you happen to see Anastasia Steele at the meeting?"

"Yes, I was in the lobby talking on the phone with one of my associates. She introduced herself to me and then escorted me to the conference room where Mr. Steele was. She asked me if I wanted a coffee I think but then Mr. Steele sent her out of the room."

Detective Walters writes in his notebook and then continues. This isn't the first time I have been questioned by police and I know that you need to maintain eye contact and not make any sudden moves. Keep your breaths even and your emotions in check.

"Do you have a close relationship with the Steeles, Mr. Greyson?"

"Not at all. We only met that day and signed the paperwork. Although, I have to meet up there in an hour to fill out another document that was missed last time."

"If you aren't close then why would you be at Mr. and Mrs. Steele's twenty-fifth anniversary party?"

"I really have no idea why I went but Mr. Steele insisted that I be there. We had just signed and he found out that I was staying here for the next few weeks and invited me to go. He wouldn't take no for an answer to be honest."

Both Detectives let out a laugh.

"That sounds about like Ray." Detective Sims says. "Always wanting to include everyone."

"Did you happen to see Anastasia there that night?"

"Yes, I noticed her a few times. She's a very beautiful young woman."

"Did you notice anything off about her or anyone lurking around the ballroom?"

"Not that I know of but I was in a room where I didn't know a soul. I saw her dance with a young guy, I think, and then I saw her going into the bathroom when I was coming out of the men's room."

I am trying to keep to the story Jason and I have come up with. I need to stick with the truth as possible because I don't know if someone saw me with her.

"Did you see anyone waiting outside the bathroom door waiting when you came out?"

Crap! I was worried someone might see me.

"Not that I can remember. I had a few drinks that night and made several trips to the men's room so I don't remember if someone was there or not."

"Well, someone saw Anastasia and a man huddled in a corner near the bathroom. Our witness said that they were very cozy looking."

Shit!

"Oh, maybe the man she was dancing with? She seemed pretty cozy with him when I happened to see her on the dance floor."

I clench my fist remembering how close she got with that fucker trying to make me jealous and it worked.

"We already spoke with Mr. Kavanagh and he was nowhere near there at the time." Detective Walters answers and writes more down.

"Do you mind if I use your restroom?" Detective Sims asks.

I know that he wants to see the bedroom and take a look around.

"Of course, it's right through that door." I point to the closed door.

He walks over and enters the room as the Detective continues.

"Where did you go after using the restroom?"

"I think I went back to the bar and then I snuck into the kitchen area. I couldn't find any of the servers with the food trays."

Just then Detective Sims comes back and nods giving an unspoken message to Detective Walters.

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Greyson and if you can think of anything about that night please contact us." He hands me a card and stands.

"Of course, I hope that she is found and brought home safely. I have been watching the news reports and been thinking about how awful this must be for her family."

"Yes, well we all know the Steeles and Anastasia is someone that everyone loves. She has volunteered and helped out this community since she was a little girl. We will find her don't you worry about that."

Once they leave I send the hidden video recording to Barney to make sure I said and did everything right. Next I collect the necessary paperwork I need to meet with Mr. Steele to finalize that last paper of our deal.

Walking into Steele Shipping I feel my heart sink a little. I notice an office in the far corner that has cards and flowers outside the door. That must be my Angel's office. When I walked into the building I saw the same layout but in a grander scheme. The entire side walk was covered with teddy bears, flowers, cards and posters. All giving their condolences.

I have to keep reminding myself that I did this to protect her. If I hadn't then she would be shipped off somewhere unknown right now.

A woman approaches me that I recognize from the last time I was here.

"Mr. Greyson?"

"Yes, that is me."

"Hello, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Linda, Mr. Steele's secretary." I nod. "Follow me please."

She walks down the same hallway to the conference we used just a few days ago.

"Have a seat Mr. Greyson and Trudy the notary will be in shortly."

"Is Mr. Steele in today?"

"No, he hasn't since they found Ana missing." Linda says sadly.

"I completely understand. I have been following the news and can't believe what it."

"Yes well, this has all taken a toll on us. I have known that girl since she was in diapers." She says and I can tell that she is getting worked up over this conversation.

Fifteen minutes later and the paper is signed and notarized. I leave and hit up a few stores before making my way back to the hotel. If I'm being followed by the police then I need to really sell that I'm staying around town.

I have an early dinner down in the restaurant of the hotel and then head back to The Casa after having a driver take me. I leave my car there to make it seem as though I haven't left the hotel. I have been on edge all day being away from Anastasia and I really need some time with her.

 **Anastasia**

After Christian leaves, I read a few chapters from one of the books from the library I got last night. Christian made the cuffs have a little more slack so that I could turn the pages. My mind is still reeling from the mood Christian was in when I woke up this morning. I haven't seen that side of him before. He has always been so upbeat around me. Something is going on and I hope that it is enough of a distraction for me to slip by unnoticed and make a break for it. I try remembering all the different doors to outside.

A knock on the door brings me out of my escape plan. Luke comes in with a sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts on. He has several big square moving boxes and sets them down and bolts the door shut behind him.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning." I grumble.

"Oh, don't be so down. How about we make a trip to the gym for an hour or so?"

Is this how they handle all their kidnapped slaves? I thought that most of them were in a dungeon with no windows or lights. But here I'm being allowed to go to the gym and roam. Well, cuffed anyways.

"Sure."

Luke opens the top box and starts taking items out and placing them on top of the dresser. I see that they are women's clothing and must be for me. After Luke is done separating and putting everything away he lays out a pair of black crop yoga pants a pair of running shoes and socks and a sports bra. I guess I don't get to have underwear or a shirt.

"You know that collar looks pretty good on you." Luke says as he waits by the bathroom door with his back to me so that I can get dressed. At the mention of my collar my hands light trace it on my neck.

"Yeah, I should start barking any second." I retort back.

"Oh, Ana. What I would give to be the one to give you a good spanking right now." I hear him say.

"I'd like to see you try."

Luke turns around and thank goodness I just tied my shoes and am finished dressing. Christian is the only man to ever see me naked and I don't think I would want anyone else to see me that way. Although, this outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"Come so we can get a good sweat on."

Luke walks over and links a leash to my collar and leads me out of the room. We get about halfway down the hall and enter a door. Inside is a state of the art gym. Anything that could be considered workout equipment is setup in this room.

"Want to start on the treadmill?"

I nod and we walk over to the floor to ceiling windows that look out the backyard. I can see the wooded area I almost escaped to and make mental note that I will keep my strength up to beat Luke next time.

He hands me an iPod loaded with music I like and then latches the leash to the top of the treadmill. I hope I don't stumble because I will probably break my neck being latched to that thing.

I set a good pace and try to zone out Luke next to me. He seems focused and in his own zone when running. After a few miles done we do a quick weight circuit and then a few rounds on the punching bag. I keep up with Luke and seem to surprise him.

I need to win over their trust so that when I do make a run for it they won't see it coming.

Ringing halts our workout and Luke walks over to the bench to retrieve his phone.

"Hello…really…when did that happen…does Barney know and how the info…okay I will check…give me five minutes and I'll be right there." Luke hangs up and then wipes the sweat off his face and arms with a towel.

"Well, it looks like I have to get to work. I need to get you back to your room."

We walk out and back down the hall when a woman in a white blouse and black dress pants exits from one of the rooms. I know that Christian said not to speak with anyone but I can't help it.

"Hello." I rush out.

"Hello." She says softly.

I feel Luke come up beside me grabbing for my upper arm. He forgot to put the leash on my collar and I know that he must be getting comfortable with me.

"I'm Anastasia Steele from Seattle." I inform her hoping that she watches the news and has seen my name splashed across it.

Surely my parents have contacted the police by now and are searching for me. Maybe she will connect the dots and call the police.

"I'm Gail Jones from…" She looks up to Luke beside me. "Housekeeping."

"Please…" I start to say but I feel Luke's grip on my upper arm tighten.

"Ana, we need to get you back to your room."

He guides me back down the hall towards my dungeon. I turn my head back to see if she is still there but the hall is empty.

Once in the room Luke secures me in the cuffs on the bed and hovers over me.

"You know Christian is one lucky son of a bitch. If only I would've met you first." Luke says moving a stray hair out of my face and I think that I wasn't supposed to hear it. "Don't do what you did in the hallway again. Christian is going to throw a fit when he finds out."

"You don't have to tell him." I say as he moves away from me.

Luke starts laughing. "You don't know Christian then. He wants to know every detail that goes on with you. Not that I blame him." Luke stands and walks over to pick up a few bottles of water and places them on the bed next to me. "I have a few things to take care of so I will be back in a few hours with some food."

I give him a nod and settle in.

"Oh, before I go I left a new book with your other ones. You might want to take a look at it. It's a very interesting read if I do say so myself."

He walks out and locks the door behind him.

The rest of the day goes by slowly. Luke brings me lunch and then lets me shower in private. When I walk out in a towel I see that he has laid out a pair of soft cheerleading shorts. They barely cover my ass cheeks and a tank top. It doesn't leave much to the imagination especially since there is no panties or bra to wear with it.

After changing in the bathroom Luke and I hang out the rest of the afternoon talking and playing a few board games that he brought with him. I really think that in different circumstances that I could see him as a big brother type.

I learn that Luke is from the east coast and grew up in the foster care system. His family was in an accident and was killed, leaving him alone with no family. Once he turned eighteen he had a run in with Christian and Jason and they took him under their wing. A few years later they started TAG Industries which includes clubs and restaurants.

He is very vague about their business deals and the type of clubs but I have a feeling that it involves trading and selling humans and such. I wonder if that is why he wants to use my dad's shipping company?

Luke gets a text and then says that it's time to get back in the bed. After securing me he leaves the room with the promise to see me at some point tomorrow and also makes another mention of the book he left.

I'm not sure how much time passes but after being enthralled in the book that Luke left, I hear the sound of locks being undone and the face of a very upset Christian coming into the room.

He shoves off his suit jacket and pulls his tie loose from his neck and stalks over to me. He uncuffs me and lifts me up like a little ragdoll and places me over his lap on the side of the bed. One leg goes over my legs to hold me down and then he has my hands behind my back securing them with his tie. He then pulls down my shorts leaving my ass bare for him since I don't have any panties on.

"What…what are you doing?" I am panicking and my heartbeat is racing.

"What did I tell you about the rules and if you broke them?"

I know that he is talking about punishing me for speaking with Gail Jones earlier.

"Did you or did you not speak to someone outside of this room Anastasia? What if that would have been…" He trails off and I can almost hear a panic in his voice.

"Yes but…"

 _Whack!_

Did he just spank me like a child?

I feel him rub over where he just spanked me and I try to move off of him but he holds me down by the middle of my back.

"Are you going to break that rule again Anastasia?"

I think that I am still in shock from him actually following through with it that I can't form a sentence.

 _Whack!_

"I asked you a question Angel." There is no malice in his voice but he still has a stern tone.

It doesn't hurt at all but there is a part of me that is so turned on right now that if I speak it might come out as a moan. Why does his touch ignite so much in me. We have had this chemistry since we met in Miami. I crave his touch and yet I still want to slap the shit out of him.

He rubs the other cheek that was just hit. If this is way of punishing me then I might start breaking the rules a lot more. I hear a noise and realize that I'm panting. Panting! What is wrong with me. I am supposed to hate this man and here I am leaning in to him.

"I was being polite." I pant out finally getting a sentence out of my jumbled brain.

I can feel a slight movement against me and I think that Christian might be laughing at my smartass response. We have always had a good banter with each other.

"Well, that will cost you ten spankings and I want you to count every one of them."

"TEN! You can't be serious Christian!"

 _Whack!_

"Count or we will be here all night and you won't be able to sit for a week." He says soothing the area.

I know he is telling the truth so I concede letting out a long and dramatic sigh.

"One."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Christian**

I enter The Casa and almost sprint up the stairs to the third floor. As I round the corner I see Luke coming out of his room.

"Hey, how was she today?" I ask not getting a chance to check out my videos of her.

"Good. We worked out together getting sweaty to kill some time. Then we had lunch and dinner together over candlelight. She says that I'm quite the romantic." He smirks.

I am already on edge from being gone all day and then to have him goad me with spending time with her is almost my breaking point.

"Have you seen her in workout gear. Man, that tight little body…"

I don't let him finish that sentence before I lay him out on the floor. We are closer than brothers and have helped each other out in some serious situations over the years but I'm not above beating the shit out of him over my Angel.

I walk down to my office leaving him on the floor. Before my door can slam close I have my laptop and monitors on pulling up today's feed of our room along with the gym.

Pushing the fast-forward button through today's event my boiling level is sky high. I'm not mad in any way at my Angel but at the fact that she spent it with someone other than me. Irrational, I know. Although, she did speak with Gail and I have to chuckle at her attempt to get help. I think a punishment spanking is in order for her tonight. She has to know that rules are set in place for a reason and even though I can't tell her the full reason right now she still needs to listen and obey.

I see what Luke meant by her workout gear and I have to say she fills it out perfectly. I'm also glad that I landed him on his ass. How dare he put her in an outfit like that when I'm not around. He knows I'm a possessive bastard when it comes to Anastasia and I think he is just trying to raise my blood pressure on purpose.

Shaking off Luke's attempt to get under my skin I focus back on my Angel and see that she had a pretty good day hanging with Luke playing games and talking. It reminds me of our time in Miami and wish we could go back and revisit it. Maybe when this deal goes through we can make a trip there. Getting up to date on the video feed I stand and make my way to our bedroom where she is waiting for me.

We need to have a little punishment fun and I think that I know just what she needs right now. We are both sexually frustrated right now and I think we need to take the edge off a little.

In a flash of entering the room I have her secured across my lap trying to keep my amusement to a minimal. She is such a spitfire and would never do well in this business. I need to show her who the boss is and this is the only way at the moment.

The first slap on her ass was hardly considered a spanking but I think it got her attention. As I continue, I feel her breathing getting heavier to the point of panting and it turns me on more. Her voice is low and she's moaning. I know that it will only be a matter of time before she gives in. Our bodies have this reaction to each other when we are in close proximity of each other.

We are at the halfway mark when she wiggles her ass against my hand wanting more. My fingers land in between her legs and feel her soaking wet. She loves this and groans when my fingers make contact with her lips.

"Do you like that Angel?"

I play a little longer there and then pull away earning a huff from her. I have her so needy now.

"TEN!" She moans loudly out.

I release the tie from her hands and lay her on her back on the bed.

"Christian please."

"What do you want Angel?"

"I want to come."

"How? Tell me how you want it." I strip my clothes from my body and her tank top and lay on top of her letting my dick nudge against her needy clit. "Do you want my fingers or my…" I nudge her again making her head fall back.

"Yes!" She says but that isn't good enough. I want her to tell me that she wants me. All of me.

"Which is it Angel? Say it. Out loud." My own need is overtaking my body.

"You, I want you to take me. Make me come." She reaches down with her little hand and grabs my dick and lines it up to her pussy.

That was all the invitation I needed. I look right into her beautiful blue eyes making sure this is what she really wants. She must sense my hesitation and grabs the back of my neck and brings my lips down to hers.

"Fuck me Christian." She murmurs against my lips.

With that I thrust home bringing my dick as deep as it will go into her tight pussy. God, it's been too long since we've had each other. She still feels virgin tight. I know that I won't last long so I try to slow down my pace but my body wants more of her. The headboard is hitting against the wall at the force that I'm taking her at.

"Angel look at me." I demand and she looks opens her eyes and looks right into my soul.

I want to tell her that I love her and that we are going to be okay but I can't. Not yet. I want that moment to be special for the both of us and not because we are needy for each other.

I continue to thrust my hips forward and she meets mine with hers. The room is filled with our heavy moans and breathing. I reach down in between our bodies and start rubbing circles on her clit. I know that I can't hold off any longer and that she is close with the way her tight walls are squeezing the life out of me.

"Come Angel. Give me what I want. What we both want." I grit out holding on to dear life.

I pump one more time and then give a small pinch to her clit and she explodes around me.

"Christian!" She screams and that is more than enough to send me over as well.

I bellow her name and capture her lips with mine. I know that we both needed that especially after all the teasing we did last night.

Her arms and legs are still wrapped around me trying to catch her breath but I want more. No I need more from her.

My dick is still as hard as a rock so in a flash I have her turned over on her hands and knees. I know she loves this position because I can get in deeper. I smack her tender ass and it earns a moan.

"Oh, Christian." My Angel purrs.

"You like that Angel. You like it when I spank you."

I hear a mewling noise and thrust my dick back into to her. I'm holding her hips and pumping into her at a punishing pace. I smack her again never losing a beat and she starts pushing back against me. I feel her juices running down my balls and it only makes me go harder.

"That's it Angel, take what you want from me."

I take one hand and grab her shoulder and then with the other hand I take a handful of hair in a tight grip pulling her head back.

"Ah!"

"Play with your clit Angel, I got you."

I watch her try to balance on one hand and then move the other down working her clit. I feel my balls tighten and a tingle shoots up my spine. I readjust my position hitting a different spot and she tumbles over the edge again and clamps down on me.

"Anastasia!" I roar as I fill her up with my seed.

Exhausted we both collapse on the bed completely wrung out of energy. That was weeks in the making and I'm so happy that we are finally back to us again.

I roll her onto her back since she is out for the night and look her over. So much is going to happen in the next week or so and then we will be free from these four walls.

Giving her one last look I walk to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to clean her up. She always looks beautiful but after we make love is when I think she looks her best. She has after sex hair and that blush has covered her entire body from head to toe.

I forgo the cuffs tonight and lock her leash and collar up. I want to be able for her hands to engulf me tonight. I know that we are on the right track at getting our trust back but I will need to keep an eye on her just in case. This isn't the best time for her to try and make another run for the woods.

I pull the covers back and settle in beside her pulling her head and half her body on top of my chest and legs. This is how I sleep best with her.

My Angel talks in her sleep from time to time and tonight is no different. I can hear soft murmurs coming from her plump lips. I strain to hear what she is saying but can't quite make out any of the words. I close my eyes and kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight Angel, I love you." I say before giving myself to the darkness.

Right before I'm a goner I swear I hear her soft voice say:

"I love you too"

 **Anastasia**

I wake feeling over heated and like I have a huge weight on top of me. I open my eyes and look around. I'm still in the same room I have been for the last few days. I turn my head when I feel a warm wind against my neck. I see Christian's beautiful face nuzzled up next to me. Most of his body is over mine and when I try to move my arms and legs I feel a soreness.

Last night's soiree comes to mind and I give a small smile then chastise myself. I really enjoyed it. I mean like really, really enjoyed it. We have always had the most amazing sex since we met in Miami. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out too long with him. He has this way of slipping under my skin and knowing exactly what my body needs. I would never tell him this but I love the way he takes charge and controls our sex life. He can even get a little bossy in bed.

Some would say that I'm giving in too quickly but I want him and fighting him is only going to draw out the inevitable. I have to make the best of this situation and if having great sex is the worst part then so be it. I will analyze myself after I get back to Seattle with my family. Hopefully, I will be able to get a plan in place soon so that my escape is easy enough. I will have his trust so that he will loosen the leash a little more, pun intended, and then I will be long gone before anyone finds out.

I notice my hands aren't cuffed and my stomach does a flip. Did he forget to tie me down last night? This could be better than I thought! I gently lift his hand from my breast and slowly scoot over to the side of the bed. His light snores are still there so I know he isn't waking up. Just as I'm about to step out and touch the floor I feel a jerk around my neck.

Shit!

I turn and see that even though my hands aren't cuffed, my collar is attached to its leash and it's secure to the headboard. Oh well, next time I think to myself.

I snuggle back into Christian's heat and watch him sleep. I brush back a few strands of hair from his face and press my lips lightly touching his. He lets out a moan and I watch his eyes flutter open. His gray eyes are very unique and like none that I have ever seen. When I first met him I thought he had a good looking body but as I got closer to him I saw his amazing eyes.

"Morning Angel, sleep well?" He smiles and stretches out.

I nod.

"I would have slept better if I wasn't attached to this thing." I yank on the leash.

"Soon." Christian says and then hops up from the bed.

He makes his way to the bathroom and a few seconds later I hear the sound of flushing and then the shower starting. Christian comes back and unhooks me and we head to the bathroom to start our day.

After our shower Christian leaves me to get some work done. He only locks my collar up and I feel like he is trusting me more and more.

Soon Ana. Soon.

 **Christian**

Tonight, we are having a preview party for our VIP clients in Washington and surrounding states. They are coming here to see the types of women we have available and to sample if they want. Some are coming to put in requests for the auction that will be held at the end of next week.

For the last six years we have owned restaurants and sex clubs and for the past year we've held slave auctions throughout the U.S. We have made a tremendous amount of money on the auction. We finally got our foot in the door about nine months ago, having a run in with Jose Rodriguez at one of our clubs on the east coast. He told us about his boss and that he could have more women shipped in from other countries if we wanted to expand our business.

Per Jose, the 'Big Boss' should be here by then and the deal will be signed if everything goes as planned. We really hate dealing with the middle man and want a piece of who is running these women.

I meet Jason, Luke and Barney in the main office so that we can go over the details of the evening.

"All systems are up and running. The cameras are in position in all the rooms downstairs." Barney gives us an update.

"Great. The names on our list have all had background checks. We have some CEO's, Senators, Judges, Lawyers and some up and coming politicians. Most are staying the night but some are heading back into the city to stay. Once they check in they will receive a mask and then are escorted to the one of the two ballrooms where the women are." Luke tells us.

"I want everything to go smoothly tonight so be on your best behavior and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Jason says looking over the client list. "Luke check with Ryan and Reynolds to make sure the women are ready for tonight and have everything they need."

The women we use are here on their own accord. Some want to be used as a sex toy and others like the money it brings in for them. After we collect our percentage, the women walk away with lots of zeros in their accounts. For the ones who go up for auction they sign a year long contract and we make sure to check in with each one every two months or so. Most of the women have chips placed on their bodies so that we are aware of where they are located in case they are in need of help. No one here is being held against their will, they are here for their own purposes. At any point the women are allowed out of their contracts but of course the money is taken back. We hate when the term 'slave' is used but keep up for appearances. Our basement has several training rooms that look a lot like dungeons but also it houses rooms for the women.

If this deal with the 'Big Boss' goes through then he will be shipping in women from across the globe. This will be the first time that we take on women who have been seized against their will. We are on edge about this deal and want everything to go as smoothly as possible. We have placed the necessary people in place to assure that everything is going to work out as long as the 'Big Boss' shows.

The auction that we are holding next week is the biggest one in the world. Men and women from everywhere are coming out to attend. We only have room for twenty people to stay here so most all the city hotels have been filling up. Most are coming in on private planes and jets so that they can leave right after. We are estimating to make close to one hundred million dollars on this auction which is why we are walking away after this.

Our first shipment of women is coming in three days and then we will have four days to get them set up in housing and for us to get ready for auction night. We are pulling our best girls from our other clubs for that night and to also help with the new arrivals.

"Okay let's have a successful night." Jason slaps his folder close and then stands, ending our meeting.

I walk down to the ground level and watch as the caterers set up for tonight. Then I make my way down to the basement to see if Luke needs anything.

We have around five training rooms along with sixteen rooms that house the women. Depending on how many we have some have to bunk together. They have their own entrance in and out of The Casa and are forbidden to be upstairs unless requested by one of us. There is also a full kitchen, living room, dining room and gym available to them. We aren't complete monsters like most would think.

"Hey Chris," I am greeted by Susannah who looks like she just finished up in the gym.

"Hello Susannah."

"When are you going to try me out in one of the luxury rooms upstairs?" She pouts out her lips.

I am no choir boy and in the past have partaken in a few a sessions in some of our clubs in New York but that all stopped about a year ago. It didn't hold any appeal to me anymore and since I have had the sweet taste of my Angel I really am glad I stopped. I also made sure that the women I used didn't make the cut to come here for the auction. I would never disrespect Anastasia like that and have them in the same state as her or under the same roof.

"That is not going to happen, I'm a taken man." I say and walk pass her to the end of the hall where Luke is.

"Everything good down here?" I ask.

"Yeah we're good on my end. Are you bringing Ana to the party tonight? I bet she would catch a lot of attention from the clients."

I try taking deep breaths to calm myself. Luke is already sporting a puffy eye and a scratch on his cheek from when I laid him out yesterday. It's better to just ignore his comment.

"We are just waiting on the DJ to set up and then we are a go upstairs. You might want to get one of the girls to touch up your face with some concealer before the party though."

I turn on my heels and walk back up the stairs and head to my room to get ready for our guest to arrive. I just hope everything goes smoothly tonight and no surprises arise.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: All mistakes are mine.

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Christian**

As I enter the bedroom I see Anastasia on the bed picking at her collar lock. She hears me close the doors and startles. Turning to me I see a sigh.

"Thank god! I need to pee get me out of this!" She all but screams.

I make my way quickly over and pull the key out of my pants. Unlocking her collar, she takes off towards the bathroom. I knew that we were going to have to find something else to keep her in the room.

After she is finished I let her roam around the room for a bit while I pick out my attire for the evening.

"Going somewhere?" She asks looking at the clothes I've laid out.

"We are hosting a party tonight for some potential clients."

"Oh."

I can tell she wants to ask more but stays quiet.

"Go ahead and ask Angel. I know that you want to."

"Well…does your business deal in only slaves like me?"

"No we cater to a wide range of taste for people. You might think of us being like a matchmaker of sorts."

"Oh."

"We don't force the women to be here, Anastasia. Every woman is here because they want to be. There is really good money to be made in this business."

"But isn't it illegal to do this? Can't you go to jail for selling women?"

"Yes, we can but most of our clients are high ranking members of this country or from around the world. Almost like a secret society."

"I'm not here on my own free will." She states.

"You are mine and need to be close to me. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

"Something did happen to me. I was kidnapped by a lying deranged man and his business partners who run a prostitute ring." She says sarcastically.

I ignore her and pull out a pair of black socks from the dresser. I pull on my dress pants and reach for my shirt.

"Don't wear the green shirt." She says and walks over to the closet and grabs a blue one. "Here, you always look better in blue."

What she says shocks me. It's like we aren't in this house but back in Miami again picking out each other's clothing for the day.

"Thank you, Angel." I say and she smiles shyly at me.

I finish dressing and watch as she goes and sits back down on the bed. She looks upset and stares at the floor. I walk over and place a finger under her chin pulling it up so that our eye meet.

"What's on your mind Angel?"

"I was wondering if you will get another slave." She turns her eyes away from me.

How can she think that I would do that? Have I not shown her that she is my everything? _No, you idiot you haven't. She thinks your entire relationship was a lie to lure her here._

"Anastasia, you are it for me. The moment I see you in Miami I knew that you and I would be together forever. We have this chemistry that ignites something in me when we are in the same room and I have never had that with anyone. I know that right now is confusing and I promise that it will all be revealed soon but I need you to trust me that I will keep you safe. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

"You love me?"

Shit! That is not how I wanted to tell her. I imagined doing it with candlelight's and roses and not in this place.

"Yes, I do. I have loved you from the moment our lips connected."

I see something shift in her eyes and then it's gone after a few seconds. I know that it will take some time to earn her trust back but I can already see her walls cracking. If we can get through this next week then we will be home free.

"What is going to happen at this party tonight?" She asks changing the topic.

"Well, we have about two dozen women who will be walking around the party and men who will pick and choose what they like."

"Like a buffet?"

"Kind of but the men will ask the women to do things with them in one of the guest rooms if they think they are compatible."

"What kind of things?"

"Always so curious, Angel. Do you really want to know? I will tell you but it may be too much for you to hear."

She nods. I want us to move forward from this so if telling her everything that our business entails then so be it.

"Sex acts. Anything and everything that involves sex. From toys to floggers, canes, belts, cuffs, feathers and costumes. Each client has a taste and they get to try it out at the party to see if there is a woman that will meet their needs. If they find it then they will bid on them at the auction next week. Or if they don't find it here tonight then they give us specific requirements of what they want and we find them and bring them here."

I see her eyes widen and her blood must rush out of her face because she is looking much more pale.

"Angel, all of these women want to be here. They sign a contract with the men and they are setup with a the finest the world has to offer."

Although, the clients don't know this, they think we have stolen them and trained them for this occasion. Human trafficking is becoming more of a problem in our country and we, Jason, Luke and myself couldn't get behind taking them against their will. Anastasia is the first one we have ever taken, but are doing it to protect her. She just doesn't know it yet.

The first shipment of women from the 'Big Boss' is the first time we have ever had women forced into slavery and it is making all of us here at The Casa a little uneasy. After the auction next week we are signing off from this life and not looking back. The 'Big Boss' will get what's coming to him and we will walk away wiping our hands clean.

"I guess I don't understand why women would want to be subjected to a life like this." She finally says.

"You would need to ask them that, Angel. We run a tight ship here and if they want out then we show them the door."

"Have you done sex acts with some of the girls from your club?"

Damnit! I could lie and she would never know.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago in New York."

"Are they here in the house now?"

"NO! I would never do something like that to you. No. Listen Anastasia, I have to get down there before our clients show up. If you want, we can talk more tomorrow but I hope this will be all we discuss on this topic. Soon we will be done with this life and starting a new one."

I kiss her pouty lips and make my way for the door. I know that I left her with a lot to digest but I hope she understands that this doesn't define who I am as a person.

I turn before walking out of the room.

"I love you Angel. Behave tonight." I say and then close the door behind me knowing fully well that I didn't chain her collar up to the bed.

The rest of the week goes by in a flash. Anastasia and I get in a routine with our days and it feels like we are almost back to being like we were before the kidnapping. We have dinner with Luke, Jason, Barney and Gail some nights and it's like we all mesh well together. Like old college buddies.

Jose is still lurking around but keeps to himself when he isn't entertaining one of our girls in his room. The way that he looks at my Angel when she is with me irks me to no ends. I want to wipe that smirk he gives her when is sees us right off his face with my fist.

Anastasia plays the part of slave really well when we are not on the third floor. She keeps her head down and mouth closed while walking around downstairs. I know that she has seen some of the other women when we go down there to the kitchen but doesn't say anything. The other girls I can tell are jealous of her because she is allowed to be up on the third floor. A place they are forbidden to be.

What surprises me the most is Jason and Gail. I watched him coming out of her room one morning before anyone was up. He was smiling like a loon but quickly recovered when he saw me. We haven't spoken about it but I know that he is in her room almost every night. The hallway video's don't lie!

Tomorrow night is the auction and the 'Big Boss' is coming in tomorrow right before the party begins. Everything is ready and in place for this, we just need to set up the ballrooms and that's it.

I feel Anastasia's breathing change and her heartrate starts beating faster and know that she is stirring. She has her head on my chest and her arms and legs are thrown over me. Usually, it's the other way around but the last two nights she has been the one to cling to me while we sleep. I don't chain her up anymore and let her roam around the room freely. I feel like we have built that trust back that we lost and it feels great. She still hasn't told me that she loves me but I know that once we get away from this place it will be only a matter of time. She says it in her sleep all the time but I want to hear it from her when she is awake and looking me in my eyes.

Her body stretches out and a soft moan escape her plump lips.

"Morning Angel." I greet.

"Mmm morning."

"I have a lot to prepare for, for tomorrow. Do you think that you can keep yourself out of trouble for a while?"

"I think I can manage. I have a new book from the library that I wanted to read."

Anastasia has been going through books from the library like crazy this week. It seems as though we go down there every day to get a new one for her to read.

"Good. After tomorrow evening we will be ready to start our new life and get out of this place." I say with a sigh of relief. It can't come soon enough.

"Christian?" She looks up at me with sad eyes.

"Yes Angel."

"Will I ever see my mom and dad again?"

"Of course, you will. As soon as we walk away from here and the dust settles we will be back here for you to see everyone."

"But not right away?"

"No, we will have to wait until the fall out is over, which shouldn't take too long but the…" I stop myself from finishing up that sentence. Everything will be revealed tomorrow night and then there won't be any more secrets from me.

"Lets grab a shower and breakfast before I stay in bed all day with you and ravish your body."

With a slap to her ass we make our way to the bathroom and start the shower.

 **Anastasia**

Christian leaves me to my own devices after a very filling breakfast and I continue to work on my plan of escape. I have to tell myself that this will all be over soon and I will be back with my family and friends.

Over this past week Christian has really opened up to me about his past. He told me all about the Grey's and living in Seattle. We spoke about his birthmother and the poor living conditions they lived in. What came as a real shock was his teenage years and the family friend who abused him. I asked if that is what got him into this line of work but all he would give me is that it has a small part of it. I know the Grey's from doing charity work with the hospital. They seem like nice people but I guess things can be different behind closed doors. Christian wouldn't tell me who the family friend was that abused him. I think that I would go ape shit if I knew of her. Who does that to kids? I mean look what she did to him. He kidnaps me and then has some job where he sells women. Talk about screwing up someone's mind.

The sex this week has really rocked my world and if it was possible, it was better than when we were in Miami. He knows how to command my body to his will and I have no control over it. I hate to admit that I love giving him such control but it's the truth.

When he told me that he loved me last week I thought I was going to faint. I had wanted to hear those words from him for so long and when he said them I almost burst out in tears. Thank god, I didn't, but still.

There is a part of me that still wants to hate him for what he has put me and my family through but then there is the part that loves being here and him giving me so much attention. I know that it is wrong for what he did but I know that I will be getting away soon and rejoining my family. He has been my first in every way as far as being with a man and in a relationship so I know that we will always have that connection.

Tomorrow is when the big auction happens and I can't wait. I know that if I can get Christian to let me go with him, I will be able to set my escape in motion. I plan on really sexing him up tonight so that he will give in and say yes. Kate says that men are easily lead around by their dicks. Christian seems to be no different.

I remember one time when we were in Miami when I suggested we swim with the sharks and he flipped out. The next night I rode him so hard he would have signed everything he had over to me if I asked.

I open my new book from the library and start to daydream about what my plans are once I make it out of the house. I remember Christian had once said that we are about an hour from the city and from the looks of it we are out in the country part. Which means that the closest neighbor is probably a few miles away. I have kept my training and eating up so that my stamina is up to par for my journey.

Christian had said that tomorrow will start a new life together but what he doesn't know is that after tomorrow I will be getting my life back before he took me.

My plan is solid, all I have to do is make sure I stay focused tomorrow evening.

A/N: This is just a small filler I will post another one tomorrow. I have finished the story and will update as I edit the chapters. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: All mistakes are mine. As promised! The plot thickens!

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Anastasia**

We wake the next morning and do our ritual of working out, showering and then we eat breakfast. I feel anxious and fidget throughout the entire morning. Today is the day. That I'm going to take my life back.

Something is going on with Christian as well because he seems extremely distracted this morning. I have caught him several times off in his on head while we were working out but he just shook it off.

As we step into the shower I let the warm water rush over my achy muscles.

"Thank you for letting me come and see you work tonight, babe." I look up and kiss his chin. "I promise to be on my best behavior." I put up the signal of the boys scouts.

He chuckles then wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into his hard body.

"Well, you make it hard to say no to you when you ride my dick like you did last night." Christian leans down and plants a kiss on my waiting lips.

I knew that if I sexed him good he would cave.

"But Angel, you have to stay by my side the entire night. Things might get a little intense at one point but I promise that you will be safe with me."

I nod and we finish up cleaning each other.

Dressing, Christian walks over with a velvet box in his hands.

"I wanted to give you this a few days ago but wanted to wait until the right moment." He pauses trying to steady his breath. "Anastasia I know that we are building back our trust that was broken when I took you from your parent's party. I want you to know that you giving us another chance is a big leap of faith for you and I promise to that after tonight we will get back to where we were."

 _Is he about to propose? Surely not._

"I'm not proposing Angel. Well, not yet anyway not until I speak with your father at least. I saw this and thought that it was the perfect item that your body needed."

I hate it when he can read my thoughts.

Opening the velvety box I see the most beautiful necklace. It's a stainless-steel chainmail necklace with a heart padlock. Attached to the heart is a set of Angel wings along with an A and C intertwined.

"It's beautiful Christian." I say truthfully.

He reaches up and undoes the current leather collar from around my neck and massages the area.

"Would you wear it for me?" Why does he sound so shy right now?

"Of course!" I say eagerly.

He takes the necklace from the box and latches it in place around my neck. He kisses the back of my neck and I get up and walk over to the mirror to admire it. I run my fingers along the chainmail all the way to the back and feel a small lump on my skin. Must be from the collar, I think.

"Oh Christian, this is just lovely. Thank you."

"I want to give you the world, Angel. If you will let me." Our eyes meet in the mirror and I know that I shouldn't do this but I can't help the way he makes me feel.

I turn my body to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I let slip.

I see his eyes widen and he stares at me like I've grown three heads.

"You do?" He says almost pleading.

"Yes, I think I have since we met in Miami."

He crushes our lips together and picks me up moving us to the bed. I know that I just opened a can of worms here telling him how I feel but right here in this moment I want to believe that we are okay. And that nothing else in this world matters but us.

 **Christian**

I crush my body with hers on the bed. I have waited forever to hear those words leave her mouth. Once tonight is done with I am going to whisk her away from here and we can start our new life together. She will want for nothing and our happy ending will be set.

I hover over her placing soft kisses on her face. I move down her body caressing her skin with my fingers and trailing them down to her hot pussy. She was made for me in every way. My mouth is on her and I start devouring her like a starving man.

She is my queen and I will make sure every day I treat her as such.

I feel her thighs start to shake and she comes in my mouth gushing her sweet cream all over my tongue. I lap it up not missing a drop she has to offer. Moving up her body I kiss her sharing the taste of herself. Lining up my dick I thrust home. Her nails scrape down my back and dig into my skin. I welcome the pleasure pain that it causes. Her moans are driving my wild and I speed up my pace.

"Come for me again, Angel."

"Oh Christian!" She screams out and her walls tighten around me.

I swallow her moans with a kiss as she comes. I thrust two more times then unleash my load into her. I see a burst of light from behind my eyes and fall limply on her. I think she just sucked the life out of me.

We shower again and even though I love the way she smells after sex I don't want any other fuckers getting her after sex scent.

"I need to make one more trip to the library today if we are leaving tomorrow." She states as she puts on a pair of denim shorts and shirt. The shorts are a little too short for my liking but she is only running down there and back so not many people will see her. I watch as she bends down and ties her running shoes and I can't keep my eyes off her tone luscious legs.

I decide to show her that I trust her to do as she says.

"Okay I will be in my office. Come there when you are done and then we can finish packing up whatever else you want for our trip." I say and we both walk out into the hallway. "Remember your rules, Angel. You have less than five minutes before I send a search party."

She nods and takes off down the stairs.

 _She could run you fool. You shouldn't let her get that far from you._ I shake those thoughts off and walk over to my office.

Turning on the computers and TV I settle behind my desk and bring up our confirmation for the flights and hotels for the next few weeks. My plan is to stay in Florida for a few nights then island hop until it is safe to come back to the states.

I check the time and see that she is almost over. I start to pull up the program that tracks her chip when the door burst open and she plows in breathing heavy.

"Cutting it pretty close, Angel." I give her a smirk and then pat my thigh.

She walks over and takes up residence in my favorite place for her to be. She settles in and burrows her bare cold feet under my other thigh and plants a kiss on my neck.

"I was just wanting to make sure to keep you on your toes."

I give her a squeeze and swat on the side of her ass before we hear the TV.

 _"_ _This is Allison Michelle with Fox News and we have a breaking story to cover. The search for local socialite Anastasia Rose Steele has been called off."_

"WHAT!?" We both jump up and scream. Called off what in the world does that mean? How can they call it off is she hasn't been found yet or a body hasn't been discovered?

The coverage turns to a media conference room where Ray and Carla Steele are standing up there at a podium with a few other men. In the background I see Kate and Ethan Kavanagh along with my brother Elliot, who is holding Kate by his side.

 _"_ _Yes, Derek, we are just waiting for the family to make a statement and then hopefully we will be able to get some answers as to where Anastasia has been. We haven't received any news or have noticed the family going to the hospital so it makes up wonder why they are calling it off. Here is Ray Steele now._

We watch as Ray gets a pat on the back by a man in an overpriced suit and nudges him to the podium.

 _"_ _Hello everyone, I'm Raymond Steele and I would first like to start off and say thank you to all the search and rescue teams who have been working tireless amounts of time in searching for my baby girl. Her mother and I could not ask for a better city to live in and for those volunteers who worked around the clock with us._

Holy shit! Please tell me that the Police didn't find a body and are trying to pass it off as Anastasia. I chance a glance at my Angel and can see that she is barely holding it together.

 _Carla and I would like to say that we have been in contact with Anastasia and that she is safe and well. We will be able to speak more about the situation at a later date but right now that is all I can say on the matter. Thank you for your support."_

The camera cuts back to the reporter and she starts blabbing about her theories. I can't take much more so I grab the remote and turn it off.

Shit! What just happened?

The door to my office burst open and Luke and Taylor come barreling in. Anastasia hasn't moved from her spot in front of the TV.

"Christian, we need a word." Taylor stresses.

"Yeah, I would say that! We just saw a news conference with the Steele's." I yell but Taylor shakes his head telling me to shut up. "Let me get her back to our room and then we can meet up."

I walk over to her like a wounded child and try to steer her towards the door. She looks so lost.

"I…I…don't understand. I haven't been found yet. How can they stop looking for me? Why are they giving up?" She sounds like a small child who got lost in a clothing store trying to find her parents.

"I don't know Angel but I will find out what happened. Don't worry you will see them soon okay." I see the tears in her eyes as I guide her back down the hall to our room.

I help her in bed and reach to help take her shoes off but she is barefoot. Hmm, she must have slipped them off in the office. I put her under the covers and then walk out the door and attach all the locks. I can't have her trying to escape now in a desperate attempt. She is not in the right frame of mind right now and I need her to stay focused. We only have a few hours left and then we can blow this joint and never look back.

I walk through my office door and slam the door shut.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand.

"Christian, you have to know that this wasn't part of the plan but I just got off the phone with…"

 **ANASTASIA**

I am lying in bed wondering if this is the twilight zone. Will I wake up and this will all have been one big dream? What the hell just happened? How can my parents say that they've been in contact with me when I haven't said a word to anyone outside of this prison?

Is this some kind of joke that they are playing on me? To show that no one cares if I'm gone? No, that can't be. Christian looked just as shocked as I did when we watched it. Or was that another lie for him? I don't know what to believe any more. My head is so messed up right now, I just want to go to sleep and not wake for days.

I close my eyes and let my tears and pain I feel loose.

I'm startled awake by the locks and I see from the hall light that it's Christian. I can't even bring myself to sit up. I just turn on my side and watch as he tries to come in as quietly as possible. I watch as he tries to gather his tux and shoes without making any noises. Is he trying to leave me here and not take me down to the auction?

I bolt up thinking how I need to be at that auction downstairs if I ever plan on getting away from here.

"Trying to leave me behind?" I say scaring him and making his leather shoes drop out of his hands.

"Angel, I thought you were sleeping. Did you still want to go down to the auction? I thought that you would want to stay here until it was time to leave."

"I want to go. I need to get out of this room. The walls are closing in and I need a breather."

"Okay baby. I can have Gail come by and help you get ready if you want."

"Sure."

I watch him shift his weight from each foot. He does this when he's nervous.

"What is it, Christian?"

"Are you okay after earlier today? I know that must have been a shock to see."

I let out a sigh. What am I going to do about it now? It's not like I have a phone to use to call and speak to my dad or mom. I just need to focus right now on my plan and then I will find out what is happening with them.

"There's not much I can do about it now, can I? I just don't want to deal with it right now, okay?"

"Okay, Angel. I will let Gail know and send her in. Wear the silver satin dress and these." He holds up a pair of red bottom heels with crystal rhinestones.

Thirty minutes later Gail has helped me with my hair, makeup and dressing. She is really a nice woman and I wonder how she got caught up in all of this. She seems like she can hold her own when it comes to these guys.

"Thank you, Gail." I say looking in the full length mirror.

"My pleasure."

I see that she pauses at the door and then turns around and comes back over to me.

"Anastasia, I know that this isn't the best situation but I think that you will understand once we are all away from here. Give Christian a chance to explain everything before you rush to judgement."

I nod not knowing how to answer her. Everyone is so cryptic in this house. And why is everyone so 'Team Christian'.

"By the way, if something happens tonight and things get out of control run out the side door next to the library. Head straight for the wooded area. Don't look back no matter what you hear."

When what she says registers, I turn to ask her more but she is gone out the door. The mention of the library has me on full alert. For the last week I have been leaving items in there to help my escape. I left the final item there earlier today and now I just have to wait for the right moment to make a break for it. Gail has given me the knowledge that I needed to find the best way out and I'm taking it.

Christian comes in a little while later in his nicely fitted tux. He looks so good in a black tux with a black shirt and black bowtie.

"Wow baby, you look amazing." He greets me with a soft kiss on my neck, trying not to mess up my makeup.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I straighten his already perfect bowtie.

"The guest have started to arrive, are you ready to go down?"

"Yes, I'm ready to get this night started."

"Remember to stay by my side. No wondering around, I need to know where you are at all times."

"Yes, Sir!" I salute him which earns me a chuckle.

"Here, put this on." He hands me a black box.

I open it and find a silver mask next to a golden one.

"We have to wear them down there. It will let everyone know that you are not up for the auction." He answers my unspoken question.

I bet it will also help conceal my identity so that no will know that I'm Anastasia Steele. Not that it would matter at this point, my parents went and told the world that I wasn't missing.

He helps me tie it into place and I help with his. And then he does something that we haven't done since Miami, he takes his phone out and snaps a picture of the two of us.

"Ready?" He asks and touches my necklace.

"As I will ever be."

We walk down the stairs and I can hear the music playing. It's a soft and sensual beat. There are people everywhere. Men in black tuxes in white shirts with black Zorro masks on holding drinks in their hands talking with other men. The servers are in black pants with a cream colored jacket tuxes holding serving trays with champagne flutes. They have masks on but it only covers half of their faces.

The women who are walking around are in different types of bra and panty sets. They all have their heads down and are either sitting on a lap, on their knees on the floor, or standing by a wall waiting to be acknowledged.

I have never been to a whorehouse before but I can imagine that it would look something like this. Just with a little more class than most.

Christian has my hand in the crook of his elbow as we walk around the room. He hasn't said a word to anyone yet but has received several nods of acknowledgement. We walk in to the other ballroom and I immediately can point out Jason and Luke. They are also wearing golden masks and an all-black tux outfit. A woman comes over and she is wearing an emerald green dress and from her red hair I can tell that it is Gail. The mask really hides her identity well.

"Anything yet?" Christian asks Luke and Jason.

"No but Jose says that they are on the way."

"They?"

"Yeah, we were surprised too that he said 'they'. Just be on your toes and be ready. We will get this underway soon."

They walk away from us and we continue walking around the room not saying a word to anyone.

A short while later a man from the stage calls all the women to one room and the men and bidder to the other. As everyone starts to separate the ballroom doors close and Christian phones starts to ring. He answers and then hangs up without a word.

"Okay Angel, we need to go down the hall. I want you to stay in this room and don't come out. Even if you hear something, can I trust you to stay put?" His voice is commanding and leaves no room for argument.

"Sure." I sound nervous and God knows that I am.

"I mean it, Anastasia. Don't come out of this room."

I nod and he motions for a server to come over to us.

"What is your name?" Christian asks the guy.

"Benjamin Thompkins, sir."

"Do not let her leave this room, Benjamin. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

Christian turns back to me and I see his eyes have soften just a bit.

"I love you Anastasia and no matter what happens in the next twenty minutes will ever change that." He leans down and kisses me with urgency and all too soon he pulls back.

I feel like his kiss daze until I feel him push open a door and gently nudges me inside. He turns on the light and I see that we are in the library. My luck couldn't get any better if I tried!

"See you soon, Angel."

And with that he walks out and closes the door behind him. I wait for a minute before I jump into gear. I start running all over the room gathering up my yoga pants, tank top, sports bra, socks, and lastly my running shoes that I left here this morning. Every time that I was allowed to come in here I would leave a piece of clothing and hide it somewhere in the room. Christian always thought that I was reading through books at a fast pace but I had other ideas going on.

Tying the last lace on my running shoe I hear the click of the door. Shit! How am I going to explain this to Christian? I don't have long to dwell on that thought because as the door opens I see the last person on this Earth that I ever wanted to see.

Jose.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Here is the moment we have all been waiting for! Brace yourself, it gets bumpy.

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Anastasia**

My blood goes cold and I try and put as much distance between us as I can.

"Well, well, well. It looks like someone was getting ready to leave their Master. We can't have that, now can we?" Jose says in a sinister tone.

I look past him wondering where Benjamin is and see him on the ground in front of the door with a knife in his neck. Blood is covering the marble floor and my body starts to shake. If I scream, will someone hear me? Stay calm Ana and don't panic.

Jose advances on me but we have a sofa that separates us. I am now in a corner of the room and the furthest away from the door. I'm looking around franticly trying to find anything that I could use as a weapon against Jose but come up short.

"I have been wanting to have a go with you for a while now but Chris doesn't seem to share his toys very well."

"He doesn't, and he'll slit your throat if he knew you were here with me."

"Well, he will have to find out first," He lets out a chuckle. "Besides, he is occupied with the 'Big Bosses' right now and won't be coming to your rescue anytime soon. They have a lot to iron out in the deal they are making."

I get a cold sweat throughout my body.

Jose starts undoing his belt and whips it out of his pant loops. I'm frozen in place and my feet are lead weights on the floor. _Please Christian save me or anyone for that matter._

"Please don't do this." I beg as he takes a step closer to me and pops the belt making a loud snapping noise.

"You need to be trained properly, sweetheart. How can you ever please your Master if you are still just as defiant? Don't worry I will make sure not to leave any marks that are permanent. The 'Boss' wouldn't like that."

I try and make a break for the door but Jose is quicker. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me back. He has almost a hundred pounds on me but I still try and fight back.

I kick and claw with everything that I have but nothing is working. I have my back against his chest and he still isn't letting up on his grip. I feel his breath on my neck and I lean forward then with all my might and slam my head back connecting his face.

"Ahh, you bitch!" I feel him let go slightly and I use this as a way to try and slip out of his reach.

I get a step or two but am ripped back by my hair. I let out a scream of pain as I feel my head snap back. I turn and see that I made contact with his nose and blood is gushing down his nose and onto his tux. The next thing I feel is his hand against my cheek and see a flash of white light. I seem to be in a foggy haze for a moment before I'm pushed down on the sofa. My shirt is ripped and I feel a splintering pain across my back. The loud snap echoes off the bookshelves as he hits me with his belt.

My body is having a hard time registering what to do. I still seem to be in a haze until I feel another splinter on my back again and then my flight instinct comes into play. I try to bolt up but something is holding the back of my neck down on the cushion.

"You need more training than I thought, pet." He says and then hits me again and again with his belt.

My body is shaking and I can't stop the pain that is hitting every cell in my being. He continues on and I think he stops after six but I can't be sure because I feel like I'm having an out of body experience.

Jose is breathing hard as if he just ran a marathon and then stops to catch his breath. I take these few moments to try to collect my thoughts and what my next move. I hear the distinct noise of a zipper and freeze again.

 _No, please. Please don't do this to me. Somebody help me._

"You did great pet, now comes your reward."

I see him out of the corner of my eye step closer to me and then all hell breaks loose.

Gunfire starts ringing down the hall and a loud explosion shakes the entire house. I put my hands up to cover my ears and feel the two metal rods that are holding my hair into place. I remember Gail using what looked like chopsticks to help the look of my outfit.

I grab for them and pull them out holding one in each hand. Jose seems occupied for a moment so I use this time to stab a metal rod in his thigh with all my might. He lets out a girly cry and falls to the floor. Taking this as my chance to make a break for it and bolt. I make it to the door and don't look back. I can still hear Jose screaming and yelling at me but I don't care, he can die on the floor for all I care.

Taking a step out I trip over something and fall to the floor. Turning my body I see Benjamin laying there dead on the ground. His eyes are still open but there is no life left in them. I shove back and with shaking legs and try to stand. I lean on the wall and see which way is the safest. Remembering that Gail had mentioned the door by the library I start to make it over that way.

Gunfire is still going off in the house and I can hear yelling and commands being given. I know it's now or never but something stops me for a moment.

"ANASTASIA!" I hear down the hall and know that it's Christian.

I pause for a moment thinking that I should go to him but I can't. I hit the door hard, slamming it open and run.

It's dark out but I know that it's a straight shot to the woods. I run and run and as I get almost to the edge of the wooded area, déjà vu happens again. I'm tackled by a mammoth of a man in all black tactic gear this time.

"Gotcha!" He says and then hauls me up on his shoulder.

I'm having a hard time breathing as it is and then he tosses me into a black van making me hit my head.

"Is that her?" I hear a woman ask.

I try to look her way and with my head being jumbled everything is blurry. I can make out that she has short blonde hair but that is all.

"Yeah, it's her." The mammoth says.

"Good. Boss wants to meet up at the safe house before leaving." She says and the van starts to move.

My body is aching and my head is throbbing.

"Don't worry pet, you will be perfect for the boss." The woman says. "Just breath this in."

I feel something go over my nose and then…

Nothing.

 **Christian**

I walk away once I secure my Angel in the library. She should be safe there. We have men all over the bottom floor to manage tonight. Only a few short hours and we will be home free. I can almost taste freedom and the Florida beaches on the tip of my tongue.

I turn the corner and see Luke and Jason walk into a room with a handful of other people that I don't recognize. I check the belt loop of my back and feel for my gun. You never know when a deal can south and I like to be prepared. I see Ryan and Reynolds off to the side and give a slight nod of acknowledgement before walking into the room.

The room has way more people than I would like. The 'Boss' must have brought an army for this meeting.

"Let's have a seat and get this underway. We have a party going on and money that is being made." Jason says and gestures for us to sit.

A man with dark red hair comes to the front with a blonde woman and take a seat. They still have their masks on as do we. After we are seated their men remain standing but off to the side of the room. Five in total I count as I am making a mental note of their positions.

"First let me say that it is nice to meet you in person Mr…" Jason starts.

"Hyde, Jack Hyde and this lovely woman next to me is my partner and wife, Elena Lincoln-Hyde. Around Seattle though, she goes by Elena Lincoln."

All the air in my body rushes out of me and I feel like someone has their hands around my neck choking the life out of me.

They both remove their masks and there she is. The woman who abused me and messed with my head when I was a teenager. The woman who I still have nightmares about is only a few feet away. I feel myself sway in my seat but Luke places a hand on my thigh to try and ground me.

I reach a hand under the table and touch the top and encounter what I am needing. We placed weapons around the room and house when we first moved in to host this deal. The feel of metal is comforting and calms the choking feeling I'm having.

"Jose, didn't tell us much about you but that this could be a beneficial money maker for both parties." Jason continues to speak and removes his mask along with Luke but I don't. I can't. I won't allow her to see me, not until she is looking down the barrel of my gun.

Jose? Where is that little fucker?

I drown out the rest of the conversation until the end and Jason has the papers for this Jack Hyde to sign. I notice that Elena keeps looking over at me from time to time. I know that she is trying to place me but is having a hard time doing so. It has been a lot of years and I'm sure a lot of little boys since then. My stomach turns at the thought.

"So that's it. We will collect the merchandise and we will use your shipping containers to bring them into the states." Jack states.

"Yes, our shipping company will be very discreet and not be a problem. As far as the merchandise goes how young are you willing to go?" Jason asks knowing that this conversation is being taped and recorded for future references.

"As young as the demand wants. Didn't you see the last shipment, I think there was an eleven year old."

I clutch the metal harder.

"Jose had said that you had a girl here that would be to my liking. This that correct? He said her name was Anastasia." Jack asks.

I snap my eyes over to Jack and I watch out of the corner of my eye as Jason pushes a button on the side of the table.

I stand knowing that this meeting is almost over and remove my mask. I hear a gasp from Elena.

"Christian, is that you? Darling boy how I've missed you." She purrs. _She fucking purrs._

"Hello Elena, I see you are still abusing little boys." I seethe.

"Oh Christian, you know that I only helped you and look at you know. I do have to say that you were one of my prized possessions."

Luke and Jason both stand as there is a knock on the door. Ryan and Reynolds walks in and stand beside us. Jack and Elena both stand and their men walk up close behind.

"Thank you Jason, I think that we will do great in business together." Jack holds his hand out for Jason to shake. Only Jason doesn't.

"The only business you will be doing is on a metal shitter in an eight by eight cell block, you piece of shit." Jason states. "Jack Hyde, Elena Lincoln Hyde you are under arrest for entrapment of humans and human trafficking and about fifty other crimes. You hand the right to remain silent…"

After that all hell breaks loose. The entire room draws their weapons and we are in a standstill. Jack and Elena are pushed behind their men but we know that the place is surrounded and there is nowhere for them to go.

"Put your weapons down. You have nowhere to go!" Luke yells.

Outside in the hallway gunfire rings out and we all take cover as bullets start to fly. After reloading my gun I look around to check on Luke and Jason. I see them behind a turned over table and sofa chair. Giving each a nod we start to get up but a loud explosion blows the wall open to the outside. The ringing in my ears is all that I can concentrate on. I watch from afar as some of Hyde's men rush out. In the doorway I see an emerald dress flash by and start shooting his men, picking them off one at a time. And then it hits me.

My Angel.

Hyde came more prepared than we thought. I need to get to her. She is probably going nuts.

"Anastasia" I yell out.

Once I get my bearings about me I stand and make my way out the door and in the hallway, I see men lined up done the hall dead. Some are our own men in the cream tux.

We knew this was going to be a dangerous job when the military approached us. They spoke about making a difference and stopping the kidnapping of children and human trafficking. How could we say no to that, so we went undercover with the governments backing and created this entire new life for ourselves. Gone was the Marines and in was a group of Sex Club owners. We have been doing this for the past six years and now we are letting our mark get away.

I run down the hall and around the corner and see Benjamin laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. I check a pulse and find nothing. I slowly open the door to the library and see that piece of shit Jose on the floor crying and then I see a metal rod sticking out of his leg.

"Where is she?" I rush at him, gun raised at his head.

He continues to cry like a weeping baby.

"I said where the fuck is she?" I grab him up by the collar and see that his nose is broke and I am hoping my Angel is the one who did it.

"She…she…left." I place my hand around his neck and start to squeeze the life out of him. This world will be a better place once his is gone.

"Major General Grey." A voice stops me and I release Jose to the floor letting him hit hard. "You need to come with us. They have gotten away."

What? How could they? We have the place covered.

"Take him and put him into custody." I point to Jose.

"Yes, Sir."

I rush out into the hallway, and then through the closest door to the outside. I see men running everywhere and gunfire is still ringing. Off in the distance I see movement by the trees and my heart stops.

Anastasia is being thrown over a man's shoulder and placed in the back of a black van. I take off running for the van but know that I'm no match for the speed. I start to shoot towards the van when I'm tackled to the ground. I go in defense mode flipping off whoever is on me.

"Easy man, we are on the same side." I hear and see Luke wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"They have her." I say in disbelief.

"What? Who?"

"Anastasia, I just saw them put her in the back of a black van. They have her." I yell and grab for my hair.

"Relax, we'll find her. It's probably our guys."

Military trucks are coming in and the gunfire has died down. It looks like we have taken back control. Luke and I take off for the house in a dead sprint to find Jason.

Entering the house, I see that all of Hyde's men are either dead or handcuffed. Men are stationed outside of the two ballrooms and not letting anyone leave. I know that there are going to be a lot of pissed off political men who are going to have to answer a lot of question for being here.

"Major General Grey, Major General Sawyer can you please come with us." A young guy comes over to us and I rush past him ignoring him, I have a mission of my own. I race up the three flights of stairs and right for my destination.

Flinging the door open I see Barney hunkered down behind a computer watching live footage from around the compound.

"Barney we need the footage of the library and then the outside view by the woods." I command but my entire body is shaking.

The door opens and in come Luke, Jason and General Frank Lambert. I don't say a word or acknowledge any of them. I need this info and I need it yesterday.

"Major General Grey, we need to meet down in the room for a debriefing." General Lambert states but I don't budge. "Major General?" He states again, a little more impatient this time.

"They took her. They took my Angel." I scream as an explanation.

I hear a gasp and see Jason run over to the computer screen where I'm standing.

"No, god no. Maybe it was one of our men Christian." Jason is pleading more to himself than us.

"What is he talking about Sawyer?" General Lambert demands.

"Anastasia Steele, Sir. Grey saw them throw her into a black van and take off."

"Holy fuck. Not little Annie," General Lambert pleads. "She is my best friend's daughter. They assured me that she would be safe here with you!" He starts yelling.

He picks up a phone and starts yelling into it. "Get me a chopper now and I mean NOW!"

We wait for Barney to pull up the designated camera and then we rewind the footage of the library. Barney presses play as Anastasia puts on the last of her workout gear. That sneaky little woman, she was going to make a break for it. Jose makes his way into the room and we all stop breathing.

The room gets torn to pieces as objects get thrown about and holes get left in walls after seeing my Angel get whipped with a belt. We only get a small reprieve when she stabs him and then rushes out.

"I want ten minutes alone with him." I grit my teeth while waiting for Barney to bring up the outside footage.

"Five and that's it." General Lambert states and then checks his phone. "Chopper is two minutes out."

I see out of the corner of my eye Jason standing there and something in me snaps. I grab him by the top of his shirt and haul him up against the wall. Drawing my gun and put it up to his temple.

"I told you that I would put a bullet in your skull if I lost her!" My voice is quiet and deadly. Jason doesn't budge but nods his head slightly.

"Wait!" We turn to Luke who just yell. "We chipped her. She can be tracked!"

I release Jason and focus back on Barney and what he can give us.

"You chipped Ray Steele's daughter?" General Lambert says in disbelief and we know that he is mad. The redness on the tops of his ears give him away every time.

"We…wanted to make sure we knew where she was at all times. She tried to run the first day here, so we thought it best." Jason owns up to it.

"Let's not let it leave this room. I refuse to wear a breathing tube for the rest of my life if this gets back to Ray." General Lambert says with a huff.

"GOT HER!" Barney says and we circle his computer. "Here." He points to the blinking dot on the screen.

It looks as though they are headed back towards Seattle.

"Choppers here, let's go!" General Lambert says and we move.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **Anastasia**

I wake with my head still pounding and hear voices yelling. I try to sit up but can't, any movement sends a painful shockwave through my body.

 _Please God let this be a nightmare and when I wake I will be back in bed with Christian smothering me like usual._

I open my eyes and see that I'm in a small room on a dirty mattress. It smells of mildew and urine. I move my head slightly and see that I'm hog tied with my hands and feet tied in the front. I try to push up but can get the strength to do it, the pain from my back is too much. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I try to listen to the yelling conversation that is right outside my door.

"We need to get going if we want to make it out of here." A woman says.

"I agree but I want to take her with us." A man answers back.

"I don't think she is worth all the trouble, Jack."

"Well, you're bringing Isaac. Why can't I bring a pet too?" Jack states.

"Because Isaac is a trained pet and she is as green as Kermit the Frog! We can find you another one when we get to the island."

"Elena, I'm not going to get into this with you. It's my decision and I'm bringing her. She is exactly what I have been looking for and I know that she will make me happy, eventually. The jet will be ready in thirty minutes and then we are off. Get whatever you need and then we are out of here." Jack says.

I hear noises moving away from my door and breath out a sigh of relief. I have less than thirty minutes to get out of these binds and out of this shithole. I start twisting the rope but it doesn't budge. Whoever did these bindings must have been a boy scout.

 **Christian**

The four of us jump in the chopper and put our belts on. We wait for the pilot to get the all clear then we ascend off the ground.

"We will have boots on the ground the moment they stop. I just hope we get there before the others do." General Lambert says as he checks his weapon.

We all do the same to kill the time and I watch out the window as we approach the city. I don't want to make small talk right now. I want to focus on one thing and one thing only. My Angel.

"General, how do you know Ray Steele?" Jason asks.

"We were in the Marines together. Went through boot camp and all our missions together. We were inseparable until he met Carla." He looks out the window and then back at us. "She was the best thing to ever have happened to him. Then, they married and the military wasn't as important anymore. He took less missions and then a few years later they had Annie and he retired. He was a Lieutenant General at the time and I was a Major General. Most of our missions are confidential and when he retired he asked for his entire career to be sealed from the public eye."

"Wow. I thought he looked military when we met him at his shipping business." Jason says.

"If I would've known that he was who you were using I would have called him up and told him the situation and maybe things would have went a little smoother."

"Were you the reason for the news conference this morning about Anastasia being okay?" I finally speak up.

"Yes, I went over to his house late last night and we had a discussion. I informed him about the situation and said that she was in good hands. I didn't go into much detail but he understood." Gen. Lambert rubs his jaw hard. "One thing that you have to understand is that when Ray Steele is backed into a corner there is nothing stopping him from getting out. He was close to blowing your cover until I stepped in. He had men on the ground that are even more under than you guys were. Plus, we got a tip that one of your working girls was trying to tell cop that she might know where Annie was."

Who knew Ray Steele was one of us?

"Sir, the dot has stop outside of the city. It's an abandon warehouse, I can drop you guys in the field one property over." The pilot yells to us.

"Good, get us there. What's our ETA?" Gen. Lambert asks.

"Three minutes, Sir."

It was the longest three minutes of my life but I sucked it up. We saw the building ahead and the two SUVs right outside. As the chopper was landing Gen. Lambert caught our attention.

"Listen, I want Hyde alive. We need him for some more information. If he is the only one who survives then so be it. Christian, you come with me on the side and Luke and Jason you take the back. Backup will be here in five minutes or less and I would prefer to handle this ourselves. Clear?"

We all nod then grab for our weapons as he opens the door to the chopper. Boots on the ground hit hard and we went in to our positions. I had the Generals six and followed him to a window that had been boarded up. We could hear voices yelling and looked around for ways to enter without letting them know that we were there.

We find a way in about ten yards down and enter through there. The inside doesn't look any better and the outside. Once in we start going room to room looking in and clearing the way. Towards the back we see Jason and Luke climb in through a broken window and motion for them to check out that area.

Jason or Luke must have knocked something over because a crashing noise startles us and we take cover.

"They're here Jack!"

We hear shuffling around and see Elena go into a small room towards the front of the building. Jack runs out the front door and both Jason and Luke take off through a side of the building after him.

Gen. Lambert and I make our way to the small room and burst through the door. Elena has a hold of Anastasia's hair and some sharp object under her throat. I notice cut bindings in front of my Angel. She must have had her tied up in here. Anastasia's body is shaking and she is crying.

"Uncle Frank!" Anastasia whimpers when she sees him.

"Drop your weapon and release the hostage." Gen. Lambert says pointing his gun at Elena.

"Not until I can walk out of here without being followed." She says. She's sweating profusely and her eyes are looking around wildly.

"You have nowhere to go. The place is surrounded and Jack has already been caught and in the back of a Police car." He tells her. His calm manner is helping me focus. Inside I want to tear her to shreds for even touching what's mine. She doesn't deserve to breath the same air as Anastasia.

She falters slightly and I take my chance.

"Elena, why don't you and I leave here together. You and me. We can go somewhere tropical and leave Seattle behind. It can be like it was before when I was a teenager." Just talking about that time makes my skin crawl and want to vomit.

Recognition flashes through Anastasia's eyes and face and I think that she put together who Elena is to me.

"You mean that Christian?" Elena asks dreamily.

A single gunshot rings through the metal walls of the warehouse startling us. Anastasia takes that as her chance and tilts her head forward slightly and then brings it back and smashes against Elena's nose. Just as she did with Jose. Then she grabs Elena's forearm trying to shove it away from her neck. The sharp object loosens and I take my shot.

"No I don't, you crazy bitch!" I pull the trigger of my gun and hit my spot like a bullseye.

Right between the eyes.

It's probably wrong that it felt good but I didn't dwell on it. Elena dropped back and Gen. Lambert and I rushed forwards. I got there first and swept Anastasia up in my arms, holding her tight. She started crying in my neck and I let my own emotions let go. I pressed my arms around her back she let out a horrible scream. Shit! I forgot about her getting belted.

"Angel, I'm taking you out of here, hold on." I say and gently maneuver out of the room. I take her over to the front of the building and sit down with her. I know an ambulance will be here soon but I want to check her over myself.

I reach over and lift her torn shirt to inspect the damage and try not to gasp. She has almost a dozen open slashes across her beautiful and delicate skin. I want to kiss every one of them. Anastasia's body starts convulsing and I know that it's because the adrenaline is wearing off but her eyes roll back and she falls limp against me.

"Ana! Ana!" I start screaming and try to lightly shake her.

General Lambert comes over and stops when he sees the marks on her back. His pause is on for a second and then he is right beside me checking her pulse. He lays her on her side careful not to let anything touch her wounded back.

"Oh Annie, I am so sorry." He says to her and kisses her forehead.

A group of men barge through the door and stop when Gen. Lambert holds his hand up.

"I want the paramedics in here now. The building is secure." He tells them and they jump to it.

A minute later three paramedics come in with a gurney and gently lift her on. We follow them out to the ambulance and I see Jason and Luke standing by another gurney with Jack strapped to it. A paramedic has pressure on his leg and they are getting into the ambulance.

"I want both parties taken to Seattle General Hospital but I want this girl as a priority. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir. What about the other one still in the building, Sir?"

Gen. Lambert looks over at me for a second and then looks back at the man.

"Throw her body in a ditch for all I care." He looks back at me again. "Go with her, I need to make a few calls."

I nod and step in the ambulance.

We arrive at the hospital after what feels like an hour and are met with a team of doctors and nurses. They quickly take her from the paramedics and rush her down the hall and into a private room. I start to walk in when a nurse halts me.

"Sir, only family is allowed in the room but right now only doctors and nurses. We will come and speak to you in the waiting room when we are finished."

She points over to a room across the hall and then returns through to Anastasia's door. I make my way to the waiting room and sit down in one of the plastic chairs and wait. The door opened ten minutes later with Ray and Carla Steele along with General Lambert. I stand, back straight with my hands behind my back, feet apart.

"Sir" I say looking at the wall in front of me.

Ray is on me in a flash, throwing punch after punch and I welcome the pain. Nothing could ever be enough for what I put his daughter through. Gen. Lambert comes to my rescue and pulls Ray off and shoves him into a seat next to mine.

"Feel better? I am as much to blame so do me next." Gen. Lambert says and stands in front of Ray.

Carla is crying so Ray stands and walks over to comfort her. We all sit on the plastic chairs and wait to hear from the doctors. A short while later Luke and Jason come in dressed in camo gear and hand me a fresh pair. After dressing quickly I move back to the waiting room. We are all sitting down not saying a word but just waiting.

The door opens and a doctor with blue scrubs comes in.

"Family of Anastasia Steele?"

We all jump up.

"She is going to be fine. I have been told that a plastic surgeon is being flown in and will be here shortly to stitch up her wounds on her back. She has only bruising on her cheek, nothing broken and the scans show that no other bones are broken. We have sedated her until after the surgeon is finished so that she can be comfortable. We will need to watch and make sure that those areas stay clean so they don't set up an infection. Other than that she is healthy."

"When can we see her?" Carla beats me asking the question.

"Once the surgeon is done then we will put her into a private room and then you may see her."

"Ugh, she has a tracking chip device on the back of her neck that needs to be removed. Can you do that while she is sedated?" I ask.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gen. Lambert's face giving me the 'shut the fuck up look', but it already spilled out of my mouth.

"What the fuck! You chipped my daughter!" Ray says and catches Gen. Lambert's face.

"Ray listen if we didn't then…" Gen. Lambert doesn't get to finish his sentence because Ray lays him out on the floor in one smooth punch.

We are interrupted by two men in camo and turn our attention to them.

"General Lambert, we have secured a suspect in a private wing of the hospital. Only military clearance is allowed. The doctors have said that he is fine for interrogation."

Suspect? Gen. Lambert mouths Jose to me and I give a tight nod. The mention of Jose has my skin humming. Now that I know my Angel will be okay, it's time to let some of this pent-up aggression out and I was promised five minutes.

Ray picks up Gen. Lambert off the floor and dusts off some imaginary lent on his shoulder.

"Let's go handle this Frank." Ray says and walks to the door after telling Carla to stay here with Jason and Luke. Gen. Lambert nods to me and we walk to the private wing.

Standing outside of the room I place my hand on the doorknob and feel hand on my shoulder.

"Five minutes Grey and don't kill him." Ray says and then releases me.

Five minutes later I'm walking out of the door with a satisfied smile on my face. Torture was never my thing, but it felt good to inflict the same pain that he shared with my Angel. I broke both wrist and ankles, rebroke his nose that the doctor had just set, slashed ten open wounds to his chest and stabbed his other leg with a scalpel. He won't die from that wound it's more of a flesh wound but he will be uncomfortable until it heals.

"Go clean up and then meet us back in the waiting room, Grey. And never speak of this again." General Lambert states and then walks into the room with Ray and shuts the door.

As I start to turn the corner after washing off the blood from my hands I hear Jose screaming his head off and then silence. Not caring anymore, I make my way to the waiting room only to stop dead in my tracks. Only ten feet away is Grace Grey.

She looks the same as she did when I left ten years ago but slightly older. She is looking at me as if I'm a mythical creature. I can't bring myself to say anything. This is not what I need right now. I can only handle one situation at a time right now. Anastasia is my priority and once she is out of here maybe I can deal with this.

"Christian? Is that you?" Grace says hesitantly and starts to approach.

I'm not ready for the questions that she wants to ask. I know that I have talked with Jason and Luke about everything but I'm not ready for this with her or Carrick.

She is taking in my apparel and see that it is military. I see more questions building in her eyes but I just shake my head and turn around and find another way to the waiting room. I leave her there standing in the middle of the hall and move like a coward away from her and the situation that I left ten years ago.

Not now. Not now. I keep chanting in my head as I approach the waiting room. I look over at the room that Anastasia is in and open her door to sneak a peek. She is laying on the bed on her stomach and a doctor is stitching her wounds. My feet automatically move towards her and stop on the opposite side of the bed.

"Solider, if you are going to be in here put a gown over your clothes." The doctor says and then points a stack of blue gowns. I do as I'm told and then pull up a chair next to the bed. I reach for her hand and rub my thumb over her knuckles.

"You must be Christian." The doctor gets my attention. I raise my eyebrow questioning. How would he know that? "She's been talking and mumbling while I've been here.

"What has she said?"

"Just calling out for you and that she loves you. Some things I can't make out but it's been entertaining to say the least."

I know that to be true. She always says some of the weirdest things that didn't make any sense but then would talk so clearly.

The doctor finishes and then removes her chip from her neck.

"All done. She should have minimal scaring and over time they will fade for the most part. I'm sure that she is in a tremendous amount of pain so they have her on some pretty heavy painkillers now. The main thing is to keep her comfortable and not reopen any of the wounds or set up infections. Other than that, my work here is done." He snaps off his gloves and then exits.

A short bit later Ray, Carla and Gen. Lambert walk in the room. They rush to her side taking her in her injured back. I take a step back to give them some room. Gen. Lambert nods his head towards the door and we walk out of the room much to my protest.

"I just got a call from D.C. They want us there tonight. The jet leaves in one hour." He tells me but I can't leave Anastasia like this. He must see the debate going on in my head. "That's an order Major General Grey. One hour and then we are gone."

I see Jason and Luke standing against the wall opposite me. "I need something to write on."

Luke leaves and comes back with a pen, paper and envelope. I start writing everything that I want to say down. Even if it doesn't make sense I put it on the paper. I need her to know that I didn't want to leave but didn't have a choice. I tell her how much she means to me and that I will be back as soon as I can. I just hope she will want to see me.

Forty minutes later I lick the envelope and step into her room. They haven't moved her yet to her private room and Ray and Carla are still by her side.

I approach Ray first.

"Sir, if you could please give this to Anastasia when she wakes up, please."

"Of course, son." I can tell from the red around his eyes that he has been crying.

"Thank you, Sir. And…and tell her that I love her." I turn to Anastasia and plant a soft kiss on her lips and then her forehead.

"She will get through this and will forgive us for what we did," He starts. "She is the most stubborn girl I have ever met. Even as a child she was like this but she is also strong. Don't give up on her, even if she tries to push you away. I was debriefed by Frank and Jason so I know what you had to do. You kept her safe and she will see that, eventually."

I give a nod to both Ray and Carla and force myself out the door. The further I got to her room the heavier my feet felt. We arrive to the private airfield and load up on the jet.

As it takes off I feel like I'm leaving my heart and soul there. My body becomes numb and I'm counting down the hours until I can get back to a place that I tried to avoid for the last ten years.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **Anastasia**

 **3 Months Later**

I walk into a glass building and make my way up to the seventh floor. I have done this once a week for the past five weeks. Getting off the elevator I walk down the long-carpeted hallway and turn the corner to the last door at the end. It always feels like I'm walking to my death or a principal's office. Opening the door, I only see an elderly woman behind a desk and approach.

"Anastasia Steele" I announce.

"Of course, Miss Steele. Go right in."

I try and give a warm smile but am finding it hard to give today. I take those ten steps to the door like every week and walk through, closing it behind me. I see him sitting behind his desk writing on some paper in a file. Not noticing me I clear my throat to announce my presence.

"Anastasia, it's good to see you. Come have a seat." He gestures towards the green leather couch.

I nod and go about my usual routine of dumping my purse and raincoat on the arm of the chair and then make my way over to the window. He has the best view of Elliot Bay. In the reflection, I see him close the file folder grab a pad and pen and then make his way over to the green wing back chair.

"How are you today?" He asks.

 _Silence._

"What brings you in today Anastasia?" He tries a different tactic.

 _Silence again._

I hear a sigh and him place his pad and pen on the table.

"I would love nothing more than to sit here in silence for the next fifty-eight minutes but that doesn't help either of us, Anastasia."

Knowing that he can't see me I roll my eyes and let out a puff.

"I'm pregnant." I finally say out loud.

 _Silence._

I think that I finally shocked the good doctor of speech.

"Since when?" He recovers.

"I got the call this morning from the doctor. I wasn't feeling well and two days ago I went in and they drew blood. It was time for my annual checkup anyways."

"How are you feeling about the news?"

"Really Flynn? That's the best you can come up with?"

Dr. John Flynn was the doctor my parents insisted I go and see five weeks ago. They think that I needed to talk with someone about what I went through. Every session thus far has been me standing near the window looking out at Elliot Bay. This is the first time have spoken. I feel like my father has already informed him of what happened to me, so why bother telling him the same story again.

"Okay…lets start with how far along are you?"

"Three months and a few days is what she estimated, but I go back to her next week for a sonogram. She seems to think that my shot ran out early and then everything that happened with the…I never went back a got another one. Not that it would have mattered, I guess."

"Does the father know? Have you been in contact with him at all?" Flynn asks.

That's a hard question. I haven't spoken with Christian since the day of the Auction. When I was released from the hospital I went to live with my parents and the first night my father gave me a handwritten note from him. It took me four days to read it. He poured his heart and soul out in that letter and I fell even more in love with him because of it.

"No."

"Are you planning on telling him?"

 _Silence._

I don't know how to answer that question so I keep quiet.

"He has a right to know, even if you decide to terminate you should at least inform him."

I shoot him a death glare and walk over to the sofa.

"I'm not terminating my baby!" I say adamantly.

Flynn puts his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Okay, Anastasia. Some are not as strong as you and can't handle everything that has been thrown at them like you have."

"And what do you know of me being strong? You hardly know me."

"I know that you were taken by a guy that you trusted and made to believe that you were a slave. I know that you were then beaten by a disgusting excuse of a man. You were then taken by another man and woman and held at knife point. You experienced physical trauma and yet here you are going to raise a baby on your own."

"Christian would be here in a heartbeat if I called and told him that I was pregnant."

"Christian? Is that the baby's father?"

"Yes. He is the only man that I have ever been with."

"Do you love him?" He asks. I guess the smile on my face is giving it away.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." I snap. I'm not ready to there at least not say it out loud.

"It's okay if you do. You have been through a lot with him and you probably feel tricked when you were taken."

Wow! I guess my dad really filled the Doc in on everything before I started coming here.

"Listen, I get it okay. I was debriefed for days on end about the mission that Christian, Luke and Jason were on. I was told every detail and explained to by the highest-ranking members of the military. I get what they did and why they did it. I can rationalize everything. I even found out that my own father was in the Marines along with my Uncle Frank. They took me to keep me safe and I know that now."

"Then, what's the problem?" He asks.

That's a good question. What is my problem? Why haven't I called the number Christian left for me in that long letter?

"I don't know…maybe my stubbornness is getting in the way? I know that he is in contact with my dad."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my dad keeps asking if I'm ever going to forgive him and call. I have also heard them talking when dad was in his office one Sunday afternoon. Dad had him on speaker and I stood and listened to the conversation."

"What did you hear?"

"Mainly about a business deal, but then he asked how I was doing. Dad had said that I finally moved back into my old apartment."

"When did you move out of your parent's house?"

"Two weeks ago. I was tired of mom meddling in and out of my room and was wanting my own space again."

"Have you reconnected with any of your friends?"

"Yes and no. I have been distancing myself from Kate and Ethan who I've known most of my life. Kate seems to only be concerned about herself most of the time. My breaking point was when I found out she was cheating on Elliot. Ethan, he and I needed to stop our friendship altogether. He kept thinking that we would be more and tried to make a move." I sigh. It's hard letting go of people who you have grown up with and shared most every childhood moments with. "I did meet a girl named Hannah about two months ago and we hit it off. She seems to be really cool and loves books as much as I do."

"That's great, Anastasia. Keep putting yourself out there. Are you working right now?"

"No, not currently. I have wanted to get into publishing and I was thinking of applying for one of the publishing houses here in Seattle. I have spent most of my days down at the bookstore or out writing on the Sound at my parent's place. My dad understands that I don't want to work in the shipping business and is supportive of whatever I decide."

"Writing is very therapeutic, I recommend continuing on with that." He looks at his watch. "Time is up for now. Let's meet up again next week or you can call me and we can meet sooner if you need."

We both stand I walk out to the reception area. I make my next appointment and then walk out to my car. I drive to my apartment and head up to the elevators. Getting off I stop when I see a man bent over by my door leaving something at my doorstep.

Every Tuesday for the past month I get something left at my doorstep. Flowers, chocolate, balloons, stuffed animals. He always leaves his number on the card and says to call when I'm ready. We had our first date on a Tuesday and he would say that Tuesday's are his favorite day of the week.

He turns and jumps a little back when he sees me.

"Anastasia." He says in a hoarse tone.

"Christian."

"I…" He looks like he is a mute trying to talk but can't. I know that I should put him out of his misery but he has never been the type to not have something to say. I give it a few more seconds and then give him a break.

"Thank you for my flowers." I say at the bouquet of white roses.

"I…"

"Would you like to come in for a minute? There is something that I need to speak with you about."

I don't give him the chance to answer as I move past him gathering up the flowers and opening my door. He follows suit and stands by the doorway. I walk over to the kitchen to find a vase for the roses.

"Have a seat, Christian." He follows my command and sits down staring around my living room.

He looks more buff than before. His button-down shirt is filled out and his black slacks show his tight ass.

I bet he could take me against the wall right now and not break a sweat! _Stop Ana, you can't think like that right now._

I grab two bottles of water out of the fridge and walk into the living room. Time to put my big girl panties on and be an adult.

 **Christian**

The last three months have been pure torture for me. Being away from my Angel has been the worst. We had to spend a month in D.C. being debrief and giving all the info we could on our mission for the last six years. Every client that went through our clubs to every woman who we used. It was our understanding that they were going to liquidate all our companies and prosecute those who were involve illegally. We kept records of everyone and some big fish are going down in handcuffs. What really caught my eye was the file on the deceased members who were killed. I read the file on Elena Lincoln-Hyde but what I saw behind that one shocked me. Jose Rodriguez was listed and paperwork proved that he was dead. I scanned the document several times and looked over his picture to make sure that it was the same person. In the file it stated that he was found dead at the scene in the library at The Casa. We all know that its false because not only I but Ray and Gen. Lambert got to be in a room alone with him. I guess that goes to show you don't mess with a Marines daughter.

Once we finally finished our hearings and after the government cut us our final check we were Honorably discharged from the military with the highest honors and sent on our way. Half of the money that we made at the auction was donated to various human trafficking charities and the other half was directly deposited into out bank accounts. Yes, we profited from this mission but it was our lives on the line for the last six years.

Leaving D.C., Luke, Jason and I decided to start our own security business that is based out of Seattle. They both knew that I wasn't leaving there if Anastasia was there so they decided to follow. We have been together for so long that the thought of not having my brothers near me was sickening.

Ray has helped us out a lot in starting up our firm. He has shown us the ins and outs of Seattle and has hooked us up with several people who have jumped started our company. For the past month, Ray has brought me on at his shipping company. He really has taken me in and treated me like a son. Last week he told me that he wants to give the business over to family one day and since Anastasia has no interest in it then I would do since I was going to be her future husband. It shocked the shit out of me when he said that and we have been working everyday together since. Jason and Luke understand and I have been made a silent partner at the security firm.

Barney and Gail have also made their home Seattle and work at the security firm. Jason and Gail live together and Barney takes up residence next door to their apartment.

The situation with the Grey's is still a little rocky. Ray insisted that I face them and open up with them about everything but I'm still having a hard time. Three weeks ago we all went to a therapist together and sat down for a meet up. I was still having a hard time feeling rejected by Anastasia, and the therapy didn't solve anything. A lot of tears were shed but nothing was resolved. I still was cold and distant. Every week we go and meet and I feel like that maybe we are chipping away a little at a time. As long as we are both willing to put forth the effort then I will go. We haven't spoken about what Elena did to me and I'm not ready yet to broach that subject. I need to resolve my issues with my Angel first before I can revisit my past.

Speaking of my Angel, I have waited and waited for her to call me but her stubbornness is getting in the way. I know that she has a lot to work through but I was hoping that we could do that together. Ray said that she finally started seeing a therapist and that he thought it was a move in the right direction. When I found out that it was the same one I was seeing on my own I switched to his partner and made sure that our appointment weren't on the same days. I wanted her to come to me when she was ready but after seeing that fucker Ethan sniffing around I started planning. Every Tuesday I sent her something that I know she loves. Anything that would remind her of us.

Tonight was no different and I was shocked to see her standing there. She looks amazing and even has this glow to her. When she invited me in I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. My body automatically followed her in like it was a normal thing for us to do.

Sitting on the couch I look around and see that she has a nice place. Decorated just like I thought my Angel would. Everything is simple and has a purpose of where it goes. One entire wall is dedicated to books and has a comfy chair by the bay window.

"Here you go." She offers me a bottle water. I take it gladly and gulp down half of it to relieve my dry throat.

"Thank you." I finally manage.

"I was going to call you tomorrow but since you're here there's no time like the present, right?" She gives off a nervous giggle.

"Baby…I mean Anastasia…I just want to say how sorry I am for everything." I start rubbing the back of my neck. "I have this entire speech worked out and have even practiced it in the mirror." She laughs hard at that.

"Really? The mirror, huh." She pushes my arm and it's like we are back to the old us.

I can feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Yeah, I've had three months of things I wanted to tell you but wanted to let you make the first move. I didn't want to pressure you into anything."

"I know. I just have been wrapping my head around everything that has happened and playing the what if game. I tried the 'don't bring it up and then it never happened' and that didn't work."

She tried to forget me? That's not good.

"I couldn't though. Every time I closed my eyes I saw you. You have this pull on me and I don't know how to break that. And now…"

"Then don't." I interrupt her. I don't want her thinking of a life without me.

"We have so much to work on Christian. I get what you were doing by keeping me locked up in that room. Hell, Luke even brought me a book where the main character was undercover and was saving world. I get that but I can't shake the feeling like you might keep things from me later on."

"Angel, I will never lie to you ever again. I did that to protect you and everyone in that house. I know that it is going to take some time and I am willing to wait for however long you want but don't shut me out. We can get through this, I know it. We love each other and the type of love we have only comes around once in a lifetime."

"You're such the romantic!" She giggles and it makes me smile.

"Let me show you the right way. Like in Miami but better." I plead.

"Okay…we can start with going out on dates but no more secrets. If I find out you are keeping things from me again then that's it."

"Deal."

"Did you need to confess anything because I need to tell you something."

"I moved into the apartment two floors above you." She raises an eyebrow and her eyes go wide. "We also chipped you the first day at The Casa after you ran." I blurt out and then clamp my hand over my mouth.

"You chipped me! Like a dog? You chipped me!" She is quiet for a second and then stands up and starts pacing the length of the couch. I stay quiet and let her speak first. "So when I planned to escape it wouldn't have mattered because you would have been tracking me on a computer? Damnit!" She plops back down on the couch and takes a drink of her water.

"I'm so sorry that we did that to you but I'm also glad that we did. It was how we found you so quickly at the warehouse. It could have taken hours if not and they were planning on leaving the country. In a way it saved you."

"Well, shit. How can I be mad about that?" She says more to herself than to me.

"What did you need to tell me?" I ask trying to pull her out of her own thoughts.

"Oh," She turns her body towards me and then reaches for my hands. The feeling of her hands in mine sends a shiver down my spine. "I'm pregnant."

She says and the stares back at me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm pregnant."

That's what I thought she said. I definitely didn't see this coming. Obviously, she and Ethan didn't work out if she is willing to give us another try. I guess I could raise this baby as my own. Blood doesn't really matter to me as long as my Angel is by my side. I notice a change in her face and, oh shit, I realize I just said that out loud!

"Whoa…Wow…. Christian this is your baby." She says.

"Wait? What? How?" I question.

"I found out today that I'm three months and a few days pregnant. I have never been with Ethan or anyone else besides you."

"Holy shit!" I grab her up and spin her in the air.

Pregnant! We are going to have a baby together! I can't believe this.

"Christian put me down. I don't want to puke everywhere."

"Oh, sorry." I place her on her feet. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes." She says as her face brightens.

I drop to my knees and am eye level of her belly. I lift her shirt and plant a soft kiss on her stomach.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy. I love you so much and your mommy too!"

I hear Anastasia giggling and look to see tears in her eyes. I use my thumb and wipe them away.

"Thank you, Angel."

"Thank you Christian. It feels like I finally have someone on my side."

 **Christian**

 **Ten Years Later**

Things have not slowed down since my Angel and I found out that we were pregnant with our first child. One thing about us is that we never do anything slow. We dated for three weeks before we moved in together and then a month after that we were walking down the aisle of the sandy beaches of Florida. We thought it would be great to have it at the place we first met. I even bought us a home on the beach there and we go as often as we can.

We still live in Seattle but live outside of the city. We had found the perfect place after CJ was born on the Sound that had waterfront access. Jason and Gail with their mini army of five kids live next door. Luke and his wife Hannah, who happens to be Anastasia's best friend, live on the other side with their three little ones as well.

Anastasia and I decided after our last little girl was born almost a year ago that our family was complete. We have Christian Junior (CJ) who is almost ten, Harper Nicole who is eight, Raymond Elliot (little Ray) who is five, and then lastly Jessa Rose who will be one next month. If I could keep her constantly pregnant I would. There is nothing more satisfying than seeing her round with my baby in her.

I took over Steele Shipping five years ago when Ray was ready to retire and be a fulltime granddad. He and Carla travel as much as possible but when they are home the kids are always at their place. We aren't complaining because it gives us some time for just mommy and daddy. The business is booming and we are expanding to the East Coast next year. I have a VP named Ros Bailey who takes the reigns and has done an amazing job. The Security Firm is also doing great and pretty much runs itself. Jason, Luke and I go on as many fishing trips as we can. The three of us had a boat designed to fit all three of our families and we take trip as often as possible.

My relationship with the Grey's is good. I'm not as close to them as I am Ray and Carla but that's okay. We had a really bad therapy session after it was revealed that Elena was the one who abused me. Grace and Carrick couldn't believe that one of their friends would do something like that. They started defending her saying that I was mistaken. Some harsh words were said from both sides and then we didn't speak for almost a year. Elliot was the one who tried to bring us back together. He told them about the reason Elena died and everything surrounding it and they were shocked. They tried to make amends but the damage was done and the harsh accusing words that were spoken never left me. We still get together for holidays or the kids birthdays but it's not that often. Elliot and I have been close for about six years. I have really enjoyed spending time and getting to know him. He is truly a barrel of laughs, always the life of the party and my kids love him. Mia on the other hand, we don't have any type of relationship. We see each other around holidays but other than that she lives in New York and stays there.

Anastasia writes mystery/romance novels and has had success in getting them published. Her and Hannah co-write smutty novels under a pen name. Who knew she was such a sex freak! She is an amazing mother and has put all her effort in being their caregiver while I'm at work. I really don't have to work but it gives me a sense of purpose every morning.

Jack Hyde was sentenced to life in prison but was killed two years later when the prison had a riot. The others who were arrested for being a part of slave trade either pleaded out or served minimal time. It was the biggest bust in the world and was said to have saved thousands of women and children. Even though we were discharged from the military they still kept calling asking if our team was interested in taking on other missions but we turned them down every time. Family means more to us than anything.

We live a normal quiet life here in Seattle. Right now, I am driving home to pick up my Angel and then we are headed to the airfield for a little R&R for a few days. Ray and Carla already have the kids. I have our jet ready to head to our Florida house and I packed our bags last night while she was putting Jessa to bed.

I love taking her back to where it all began.

 **THE END**

A/N: That's all Folks! Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I know that it was hard to read at some points but we got there eventually. The plan is to take some time off and then come back with another story but we shall see! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! I have a new story out called Rough Riders MC. Go check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
